Right Kind Of Wrong
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: She knows it's dangerous, dangerous to feel attracted to her, but it's inevitable, Emily Fitch is poison, and she is merely her victim.
1. Six Second Poison

**I was going to wait until I finished TMA before I uploaded this, but then I thought, Fuck it! So yeah, here's a new one. If you like it and think I should continue, let me know? If you don't. That's cool too.**

**E5O x**

**

* * *

**

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Six Second Poison_

_._

"Fuck sakes Katie, how many fucking bags did you need to bring? We're only staying for two nights!" Naomi swore, heels clicking, fighting her way through the packed bags that Katie had thrown on the floor of the holiday house. Making it even harder for Naomi to drag her_ one _suitcase in.

"She needs options." Freddie informed, passing Naomi a much needed beer to the blonde, after her long drive out. Noami let out a sigh of relief.

"Cheers." She nodded, clinking bottles with Freddie, rolling her eyes at her best friends packing. "It's a wonder you even managed to convince her to have this thing here. In the woods, with _bugs_." Naomi accentuated the last part of her sentence, forcing Katie to shiver.

"Don't fucking remind me." She poured herself a glass of wine.

"So when are the others arriving?" Naomi asked. This was no ordinary stay away. Katie and Freddie had invited their bridal party away for a weekend, before they finally say I do. Freddie had managed to convince Katie to have it at his Uncles holiday home. It was big enough for everybody to stay, and get to know one another. After all they were the closest people to the bride and groom. They would all eventually _have_ to get to know each other.

Katie had invited her bridesmaids, Naomi, her best friend of three years, whom she met in college. Effy, Freddie's childhood friend from Bristol, Pandora, a friend of hers from Bristol, and Emily. Her twin sister. Although Katie was very reluctant to have Emily as a bridesmaid, in fact her words were "I'm not having that bitch as my fucking bridesmaid!", but her grandmother had insisted. And no one, not even Jenna Fitch could say no to Grandma Fitch. She was the _original_ Fitch Bitch.

Freddie had invited his four groomsmen. His two childhood friends, Cook and JJ. Katie's little brother James, and his college friend Thomas.

"Effy, Cook, Panda, Thomas, JJ and James will be here in about half an hour." Katie informed, taking a sip of her wine.

Freddie forced a cough from his throat, giving his fiance a knowing look. Katie rolled her eyes, "And who knows when the fuck Emily will be here. If she even comes." Katie huffed, storming off.

"Emily? Twin sister Emily?" Naomi asked. Freddie nodded.

"She might as well be called fucking Voldermort to Katie." Freddie rolled his eyes. Naomi knew Katie wasn't very fond of her twin sister. In fact, everyone knew Katie wasn't fond of Emily. Naomi knew very little of Emily. In fact she had no idea of what the other twin looked like. Katie had _zero_ photos and apparently _zero _tolerance. So this little get together, was bound to be interesting.

"I fucking heard that!" Katie yelled from the kitchen.

"You always do." Naomi yelled back. "Ah the joys of love eh Freds?" Naomi nudged Freddie, and they both made their way to the kitchen to help Katie.

.

.

It was indeed half an hour later when the rest of the bridal party arrived. Naomi only really knew Effy, Panda, Thomas and Katie's younger brother James. She had however met Cook and JJ a few times. Cook had hit on her every time. And every time Naomi had declined his invitation for a willy waggle. Apparently he found her even more sexy when he found out she was bi-sexual.

It's a wonder how Katie and her are friends. They're so very different, yet so alike. Naomi had been the first girl to put Katie Fucking Fitch in her place, when they attended college together in London. Naomi studying Law, whilst Katie studied fashion, in hopes of opening her own clothing store. And since then, they have become rather close. Naomi knows there's more to Katie's bitchy exterior, and Katie knows that there's a way to melt the icy walls Naomi barriers herself with.

"Fredster! Where's the beers?" Cook howled, the minute he entered the house.

Naomi watched as Freddie and Katie exchanged hugs with the group. She wasn't much of a hugger, never has been. But she made exceptions for Cook and Pandora when the two of them embraced her. And by exceptions, she made little attempt to push them away.

She couldn't help but laugh the way James Fitch yelled, "Bitch!" at his sister before hugging her excitedly. Katie quickly wacked him upside the head. As much of a little shit that James is, Naomi has always had a soft spot for him.

"Looking fit as always blondie." Cook grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Fucking aye!" James agreed, earning another slap from Katie.

"Would you two please stop hitting on her?" Katie huffed.

"So Freddie, where's your spliff?" Effy asked, sending a smile towards Naomi. Naomi had always felt strange around Effy. She was very mystique. Very hard for Naomi to understand. She constantly felt like Effy was watching her. Reading her. She barely knew Effy. Just that she according to Katie, was a fucked up bitch, who had her moments, and ran some sort of 'Mens Club' with her brother.

Freddie pulled out a pre rolled spliff, and led Cook and Effy out the backdoor to smoke it.

The group, well Cook, had decided that everybody was to drink once settled in. Cook set up the drinking games, forcing everyone to play. Even JJ got in on the action.

"So Naomi, fancy that willy waggle while we're here?" Cook wiggled his eyebrows.

Naomi choked on her drink, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room. "Cook, how many times do I have to tell you, she's _not _interested." Katie scowled.

"No harm in trying." Cook shrugged.

"Aren't you into the fairer sex?" Effy chimed in, forcing Naomi to turn a darker shade of red.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Just because you're more of a muff muncher than she is."

Effy smirked, a smirk that sent Katie fuming. "Nothing wrong with the fairer sex Katiekins."

Naomi watched as Katie and Effy fired daggers at each other. Wondered then why Katie even had Effy as a bridesmaid. Maybe it was because Effy was more Freddie's friend than Katie's? Their relationship always had Naomi wondering. Sometimes it seemed like the two of them hated each other. Yet here they were, celebrating the fact that Katie was going to marry Freddie, and Effy was going to be her bridesmaid.

"You know what we need? MORE DRINKS!" Cook slammed his beer on the table, "Come on Fitch, give us a hand." Naomi silently thanked Cook's outburst, and the way it broke the tension. She watched as Cook and James returned with more beer and wine.

.

.

.

It was a good few hours later, when everyone seemed to be in fine form. Panda and Thomas sat loved up on the couch. Panda being in hysterics from whatever words Thomas whispered in her ear. JJ entertained Cook and James with magic tricks, and Katie sat on Freddie's knee, laughing about what ever it was Freddie was going on about. Looking like a match made in heaven. Naomi wondered if she would ever find someone, like Katie had found Freddie. Laughed at the thought of her being tied down.

Effy sat back, sipping on her beer, Naomi next to her. Sitting in a uncomfortable silence.

"It's fucked up yeah." Effy spoke, catching Naomi off guard.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Love. It's a fucking joke." Effy's eyes focused on the couple of the weekend. Watching as the soon to be bride and groom, kissed and laughed, and touched one another.

"Yeah, right." Naomi drew out, unsure of where Effy's words were coming from. She had her own views on love. She was unsure whether or not she believed in love. Maybe she did, but maybe she thought it wasn't for her. Of course she shagged people occasionally. But she never delved into a relationship. She loved her space. And hated anyone that would try to push their way into her space. Her mother seemed to be the only person she fully let in. And maybe, just maybe, Katie.

"It makes you weak. Drags you down. Drives you fucking _crazy_." Effy rambled, slurring her words. Naomi just looked at her puzzled. This was the most Effy had spoken directly to her. The most she had felt from Effy. And even then she was unsure if Effy was even speaking to her. Or merely thinking out loud, peircing eyes on Katie.

The sound of the front door slamming shut, caught everybody's attention. They waited in anticipation for the revelation of the door slammer.

Naomi's breath hitched at the sight of a strikingly beautiful redhead. Her hair was the first thing that caught Naomi's attention. Red so bright it was almost blinding. Her eyes darted to the ground, before she slowly scanned over her body. The mixture of alcohol, and cigarettes clearly giving her confidence to check the woman out. She wore a black pair of strapped heels, tight black leggings, and an old ramones shirt, that fell in at the sides, defining her shape. Naomi raked her eyes over the artwork and designs that ran up the new comers right arm, a naked woman, wrapped in various designs inked into her skin. Noami couldn't exactly make out every part of the tattoo, but knew she wanted to. Next, she noticed the piercings. A lip piercing and a few in both ears. She wondered if she had anymore, assuming she probably did. Hoping she did.

But what drew her in most of all, weren't the tattoos, nor the piercings, not even the bright shade of red. It had to be the eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, that resembled Katie's.

Yes, Naomi figured that this, striking gorgeous redhead, definitely had to be Katie's twin sister, the notorious Emily Fitch. Who was clearly the exact opposite of Katie.

"Bitch!" James exclaimed, running at his sister, almost knocking her on her ass. Naomi laughed at how Emily mimicked Katie's previous actions, smacking James upside the head.

"Worm, you haven't changed a lick." Emily smiled, returning her attention back to the group. Naomi crossed her legs, feeling something that she never thought she could feel, just at the sound of a voice.

Naomi could feel the tension building between the Fitch twins. It was as clear as fucking day. It felt as though there was a time bomb, ticking away. And Katie Fitch was ready to explode. She knew Katie, but what made this more interesting, was that she didn't know Emily. Therefore she had no idea if Emily was as fiery as Katie. By the looks of it, she presumed she was.

"So, where can I get a beer?" Emily asked, shaking off the glare her sister was throwing her.

Freddie stood up, making his way over to Emily, and embracing her in a hug. Naomi felt the slightest tinge of jealousy. _Whoa, what the fuck? _She thought to herself, pulling herself together.

"Glad you could make it. Don't mind her." Freddie whispered in Emily's ear. Emily smiled, as she watched Katie over Freddie's shoulder, scowling. She knew that Katie knew Freddie was talking about her.

Freddie let go, and Katie stood up, straightening out her skirt. "How was the drive?" Katie asked, almost painfully. Naomi watched as the twins interacted. She wondered how it was possible for two people who shared the same womb, could barely conjure up a conversation.

"Peachy. James, where's that beer?" Emily asked, looking over at Naomi and Effy. Naomi felt a heat crawl up her neck, cursing the shade of red that crept onto her cheeks. Knew she was the only person here who hadn't met Emily. She had known these people to an extent, for three years now, yet she had never met one of her best friends twin sister.

Naomi watched as Emily looked towards Katie, then back at herself.

Katie cleared her throat, "Naomi, Emily, Emily Naomi." She introduced the two of them, as blunt as ever.

Emily wiped off her hands, and extended one to Naomi. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Naomi felt her throat go dry, taking the redheads hand, feeling an overwhelming fire surge through her veins.

Emily's eyes darted to Effy's. "Hey babes." Naomi started to notice the husk in her voice, every time Emily spoke, and how fucking sexy it sounded.

Effy smirked, "Nice to see you again."

Emily nodded, "I bet."

Naomi watched the exchange, feeling confused. As if she was missing something. And it annoyed her. She didn't know why, but it fucking did. James finally returned with Emily's beer, and Emily downed half of it in one go. _Fuck me _Naomi thought. _What I would give to be that beer._

She knew it was dangerous, dangerous to feel attracted to 'other' Fitch. But it was inevitable, Emily Fitch was a poison. And Naomi, her victim. _  
_

Yes, this was definitely going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Nervously waits for thoughts...**


	2. Rebel Angel

**So looks like this ones a keeper. Thanks for all the reviews peeps. Hope I can do this idea of mine justice. This one goes out to Hypes, for her pimpage! **

**E5O x**

**

* * *

.  
**

_Rebel Angel_

.

Naomi felt her legs grow weak every time she found herself around Emily. Outside when Cook and her shared a fag, both subtly checking out Effy and Emily. In the kitchen when Naomi helped JJ with food, and Emily appeared for another beer. But more importantly, when Emily crashed into her on her way out of the bathroom.

"Shit, sorry babe." Emily laughed, holding her hands out to steady Noami.

Naomi choked on her words. Undeniably mesmerized by Emily's voice. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Yes, she agreed it was just the alcohol.

A hand waving in front of her face, snapped her out of her blank stare. "You okay?" Emily asked again.

Naomi regained her composure, straightening out her skirt. "Yeah, no. Totally fine." _Smooth._

A smile crept on Emily's lips, pushing past Noami, making sure her breasts brushed against the blondes body. "Yes, you are."

Noise from the living room erupted as Emily pushed the door open, leaving Naomi numb from the other girls touch. Swore Emily was sending her vibes. Secretly hoping she was. It was ridiculous the way Emily made her feel. She knew nothing about her. Well a few things. But hardly anything that defined the person whom Emily Fitch was. She noted the things she knew. Her name was Emily. She was Katie's _evil_ twin. She had beautiful tattoos and piercings, that only intrigued Noami more. She had a stunning smile. She was pure fucking sex on legs.

After realizing that she still had to use the bathroom, Naomi used the aforementioned, and gave herself a pep talk. "Keep it together woman. You don't even know if she's gay!" _She does seem rather gay though. _

Naomi shook off her thoughts. She was here for Katie. This was Katie's weekend. But then again, this whole thing was about everyone getting to know each other, right? So it was fair game to get to know Emily. Naomi smiled, straightened out her skirt, and gave herself a once over. She was never a confident person. She never went out for the catch. Things just happened to fall into place for her. Girls just happened to want to sleep with her. But this time round, it was different. Naomi wanted Emily. Had a feeling that she was going to make something happen.

Pushing open the door, blue eyes fell on red fire. Laughing, along with Effy. Her stomach sank terribly. Whats worse is that she hated the fact that it did. Suddenly she felt insecure, not knowing why. They were only laughing? She barely knew either of them. Barely had a connection with them. Yet she envied them. Envied the way they laughed together. Spoke to one another. Knew one another.

Naomi never felt jealous. Maybe one when she was five and some kid stole her yellow crayon. But that was about it.

She hated jealousy. Despised it. Yet it surged through her veins, like an unstoppable force.

Muttering a "Fuck sakes" to herself, she stepped outside for a fag.

Fumbling for a lighter, "Fucking thing." She cursed, continuously gaining only a spark from the coincidentally red lighter.

"Here." She whipped her head around, startled, finding Emily with a smirk. Wondered how she failed to hear the woman step outside.

"Thanks." Naomi mumbled through her cigarette clenched lips.

"So you're Katie's friend?" Naomi noticed the surprised tone, almost disbelief in Emily's question.

"Shocking isn't it?" Retreated to sarcasm, feeling the nerves trickling down her spine.

"She never mentioned she has such good looking friends." Naomi faltered a glance at Emily's words. Finding the red head staring out at the lake. Wondered if that was Emily's way of flirting. Unsure if she should follow suit. Completely afraid of rejection.

Decided a smile would do, before remembering Emily's interaction with Effy, the reason for her nicotine fix. "Effy is quite beautiful." She tried to sound confident with her words, hoped her unasked question had gone unnoticed.

Emily's lips dripped with laughter, "She is."

Naomi was unsure why Emily laughed. Decided it was something only for Emily to know. But deep down inside, she craved the answer.

"So Naomi." Loved the way her name rolled off the redheads tongue. "What do you do? Where are you from?" Emily asked, slipping her hands closely to the blondes lips, stealing her fag right from her mouth.

Naomi felt her throat go dry, lost for words. Before she realized she was staring, Emily cocked another brow. "Oh, uh. Born and raised in London. But just landed a job at Jones and Harper, in Bristol." Naomi answered, taking the fag Emily returned.

"You're a lawyer?" Emily asked, somewhat shocked.

Naomi responded with a nod. "You sound surprised?"

Emily shrugged, "I never thought someone so intelligent, and beautiful, as yourself, could manage being friends with my sister. That could come in handy."

Naomi's heart fluttered. _She just called me beautiful. _She thought, pushing down the warning her conscience sent her.

"Do you find yourself in trouble a lot?" Naomi dared to ask, a hint of flirtation in her words.

Emily smirked, "Amongst other things. Does that surprise you?"

Naomi shook her head, "Not in the slightest."

"What has Katie told you about me?" Emily asked directly.

"To be honest, nothing." Noami felt a pang of sympathy for Emily. The flash of hurt in her eyes, didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What was your first impression of me?" Emily asked direct; curious.

"Confident. Ambiguous. Somewhat...dangerous." Naomi gulped out the last word, felt as if she were taking a risk. Surprised at how honest she was towards Emily.

Emily's lips twitched. "Do you want to know what I thought of you?" Inched closer, forcing Naomi's heart to thud, closing the gap between them.

"Y-yes." Naomi felt paralyzed, somewhat intimidated. Albeit she was shorter than the blonde, Emily maintained the upper hand. Pulling the strings.

Emily traced her fingers down Naomi's cheeks, burning her skin with light touches. "At first. Strikingly beautiful. Secondly, too covered up for my liking. And thirdly, you looked completely conservative." Finished with her finger lingering on the blondes lips. Turning on her heel with a undetectable smile, leaving Naomi numb. _Definitely gay._

.

James had fallen asleep on the couch, unable to keep up with the Cookie Monster. Receiving a pen marker make over from Cook and JJ. Who in return received a squawking telling off from Katie.

"You fucking tossers!"

Cook howled with laughter, "Calm down babes, just a bit of fun yeah? Don't worry, kid'll be able to scrub it off in the mornin'."

Emily's chuckle snapped Naomi's attention, "Lighten up Katie."

If looks could kill, Naomi swore Emily would be dead right now. She had anticipated the twins to fight, but this was more. "Don't you fucking start." Katie scowled.

Emily responded with a cocked brow, "Bit late, don't you think?"

Tension surged through the room. Freddie ready to pounce in to referee mode, Cook looking excited about the whole thing. JJ feeling completely terrified. Pandora and Thomas afraid to say a word. Effy sat blasé, not bothered in the slightest. And Naomi, sat frozen, unable to keep her eyes off Emily. She had never seen someone challenge Katie the way Emily did.

"I knew this was a mistake, inviting _you_ here." Katie spat.

Emily's lips curled in amusement, "There's my sister." Words infuriating the older twin.

"Ladies, ladies. How about we all just get some rest yeah? We've got like activities and shit to do tomorrow." Freddie took a stand, much to JJ's relief.

"Ah come on Fredster, it was just getting interesting!" Cook whined, receiving a glare from Katie, and a disapproving look from Freddie.

"What are the sleeping arrangements then?" Effy spoke up.

Cook wiggled his eyebrows in Effy and Naomi's direction, "I'll take a room with you two."

The woman shared a glance, before rolling their eyes, "Yeah right tosser." Naomi laughed. Catching Emily's attention.

"How about, Katie and I in one room. Thomas and Panda in the other. Cook, JJ, on the fold out, and Ems, Naoms and Ef in the other room?" Freddie suggested. Naomi gulped at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Effy and Emily. Effy cocked a brow at Emily, who shared with her a playful smirk. The interaction failing to go unnoticed by Naomi.

"As long as I don't wake up hearing Katiekins screaming at the top of her lungs." Cook howled.

"You're a pig." Katie scoffed.

"And apparently you're a screamer." Effy's eyes pierced into Katie's. Emily stiffing a laugh on the other side of the room.

"Come on babes. Let's go to bed yeah, everyone just needs some sleep. It's just the liquor." Freddie reassured his fiance, knowing that if he didn't get her out of there now, world war three would break loose.

"Night all." Freddie waved, escorting Katie away from the brewing explosives.

Panda and Thomas bid their good nights, settling in their room. Cook, still trying to convince the girls to let him in their room, but had no luck.

"Cook, neither Effy, nor I want to shag you. And hopefully, Naomi doesn't either." Emily's words struck a chord with the blonde. Her ears burning every time Emily mentioned her name.

"Fucking Lezzers." Cook mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Emily took a challenging step to the harsh words.

"Emily, please. Save your fire, it's just Cook. And besides, I don't think you can handle it Cookie." Effy said so nonchalantly, Naomi was surprised that Emily listened to her. Envied the effect that Effy had on the redhead. Watched as Cook sulked, pulling out another beer, as JJ climbed into their fold out.

"Fucking tosser." Emily mumbled, retreating to the room the three girls were to share.

Noami sat uncomfortably. She barely knew these people, the way they all seemed to know one another. Katie and Freddie were in bed, doing who knows what, and she was stuck with the rest. She finished off her beer, wondering whether or not she should go to bed now, or wait for Emily to calm down. If she was truly honest, Emily scared her. In more ways than one.

"She doesn't bite you know. Unless you ask." Naomi's eyes shot at Effy, and the plastered smirk the stoic brunette wore.

Naomi was cautious about the whole thing. Sharing a room with two women she felt eerie vibes from. They weren't like Katie, and they were nothing like her. She stuck out like a sore thumb when it came to Emily and Effy.

She entered the room, somewhat on alert. Catching sight of Emily changing. Breath hitching, she stood frozen, unable to tear her eyes away. From the bottoms of Emily's black boy shorts, Naomi discovered she had more inked skin. Designs sneaking out from the bottom of her shorts, snaking thinly down her thigh. When Emily stretched, taking her top off, leaving herself completely bare chested, Naomi failed to look away. Eyes opening in awe, when more of Emily's artwork revealed itself down her side. Words inked on her ribcage, surrounded by designs that snaked up the left hand side of her body. When her torso cam into full view, Naomi noticed the woman had her belly button pierced, smiled unknowingly at the sight, before realizing, that if Emily was facing this way, she had most certainly been caught staring.

Her eyes shot up, landing on Emily's very amused face. "Didn't picture you as the perving type." Still standing bare chested, Emily made no attempt of covering herself up. Naomi didn't dare look down. She wanted to, fuck did she want to. But she wasn't like that. At least she thought she wasn't.

"Sorry, I uh-Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-" Naomi blurted, trying desperately to find some sort of reason for her perving.

Emily chuckled, "Babes. It's fine. Wouldn't be the first time a girl's checked me out before. Mind you, I'm usually clothed at the time, and they're not as pretty as you." Emily winked, returning to her changing.

Naomi failed to move.

"You going to stand there all night?" Emily asked, now dressed.

_Fuck Sakes Naomi._ The blonde mentally cursed her inability to hold herself together.

"Yeah, just thought I'd give you some space to change." Naomi took cautious steps into the room, finding her suitcase by the bed next to Emily's.

"Effy snores. Thought I'd let you have that bed, I'd take the middle, and Effy on the other side. We can change if you want?" Emily informed her. Naomi noticed the change in Emily's tone. For the first time, the blonde noticed the confidence in the redhead falter, for just a second.

"No, no it's fine. I should warn you, I'm not the best sleeper." Naomi mentally slapped herself. She hated nights. They were the worst. She cursed herself for saying anything about her sleepless nights. Especially to Emily. She knew something wasn't right about Emily. Her conscience had been screaming it from the minute Emily walked through the door. But something else inside her, had her intrigued, fascinated by the redhead.

"Neither is Ef. Takes sleeping pills." Emily nodded to the bottle of sleeping pills. Naomi remembers the time she had to take them. And how they failed to work. Also wonders how Emily knows so much about Effy. Feels that jealousy returning.

"Oh, right." Noami feels that uncomfortable silence cast between them.

Emily's cocked eyebrow sends her heart racing, "So, do I get to watch you change then?" Emily rest her self on her elbows, waiting.

Naomi turns a darker shade of red. "Trust me, it's nothing wonderful. Not like you." _Wait, what?_

"I'll be the judge of that." Emily retorts, devilish grin.

"What's this?" Effy interrupts. Naomi catches the annoyed sigh Emily releases. Thinks maybe, if she conjured up the courage, she could pull some strings.

"Naomi was just about to get changed." Emily returns her eyes to Naomi's body. Subconsciously licking her lips. Naomi feels a wave of heat rush over her.

"Careful Emily. Big sister might have to hunt you down." Effy warns, stripping off her top, leaving her bare back exposed, before slipping under the blankets. Naomi wonders how the two women are so comfortable with themselves.

Emily smiles wickedly, "Katie never could catch me." She cocks her head to the side, smiling at a now self-conscious looking Naomi.

* * *

**Btw, I've never been to Bristol. So I kind of just make things up.. haha. Anyway, still liking it? I hope so.**


	3. Shadow Zone

**I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoy writing it. Hence fast updates. **

**.  
**

_Shadow Zone_

_._

Naomi found it hard to tear her eyes away from Emily's burning gaze. Sighing in relief when the redhead finally gave in, and slipped herself underneath the covers of her bed. Still conscious of the fact that Emily was still awake, Naomi fumbled around her suitcase for some suitable sleepwear.

After all, she slept naked. But being away from the comfort of her home, adding in the factor of sleeping in the same room as two very promiscuous women, she thought better to cover herself up. She doubted the fact that anything were to happen. Emily was very presumptuous, Naomi knew that much within the hours of meeting her. But she didn't think that Emily had the balls to try something on the first night. Or did she?

Naomi turned out the light, thinking it would be less embarrassing to change in the dark, hoping that Emily wouldn't be able to see anything. Knowing full well the redhead had her eyes locked on her. She could feel eyes burning into her skin.

Trying desperately to shake off the feeling of being examined by chocolate eyes, Naomi stripped off her shirt, replacing it with a loose singlet. She quickly whipped off her skirt, hearing a gulp, she presumed was from Emily, and jumped under her covers.

"Night." It was low and husky, and Naomi had no need to question the voice. The sound had a prodigious effect on her, that even she found was somewhat unbelievable.

Unsure whether or not she should respond, she failed to hold it in. Emily reeled her in, "Night." she whispered.

.

It wasn't Effy's light snore, nor the fact that an amazingly gorgeous woman occupied the same room as her, that kept Naomi awake at night. Okay, maybe Emily had something to do with it. But sleepless nights weren't uncommon for the blonde.

Nights were the worst. She had seen doctors. Her mother dragging her from one to another. But sleeping pills didn't work. She suffered side effects from nausea, to headaches, to ataxia. When she was accepted into to college, she begged her Mum to put a stop to her medication.

Aside from Katie, Freddie and her Mum, no one knew about it. Katie had helped her through the rough nights. Sharing her bed with her, staying up late at night talking about everything and nothing. She trusted Katie, felt safe with Katie. Sometimes managed to sleep when Katie was around.

Naomi feared to sleep. Cursed Freddie for suggesting she share a room with Emily and Effy. Hoped like fuck that if she did manage to sleep, no one would find out just how much of a freak she was.

_It's okay. You can do this. You can be normal._

The blonde sighed, throwing her pillow over her head, rolling onto her side. Her eyes scanned over the window, scrutinizing the lock. _It's locked._ She told herself. Annoyed at herself for over thinking every little thing. _You're safe. _

.

Emily's eyes peel open to a moaning sound. It's not sexual. Nowhere near sounding pleasurable. It's more like a whimper. Breaking every now and then into a struggle. She lifts herself off of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, turning to face Effy. Hearing the light snore escape the brunette. Whipping her head to the blonde in the other bed. She's restless. Almost looks like she's in pain.

She screams then. Startling Emily. For once catching the redhead off guard. Emily's unsure of what to do. Decides to climb out of her bed, and get a better look.

Leans over the bed, watching as the blonde struggles. _What the fuck?_

Blue eyes closed. Her head starts to shake, "No, no, please." The blonde pleads, desperate. Careful not to frighten her, Emily places a soft hand on the blondes exposed arm.

"Naomi!" Shakes her, attempting to wake her up. Fails. She tries again. "Naomi!" Whispers harder this time. Still nothing.

Fuck it. Raises her hand higher, lightly slapping the blondes cheek. Success. Emily jumps as the blue eyes shoot open, and arms wrap around her tightly. Naomi breathing harshly in her ear. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It was just a dream." Emily coos. Not knowing what the fuck is going on.

Naomi pulls back suddenly, realizing that it was just another nightmare, and that she just clung to Emily for her life. "Shit. Fuck. Sorry." Naomi retreats into her pillows, embarrassed.

"It's cool. Are you okay?" Still shaken from her nightmare, Naomi's surprised at the caring tone the redhead expresses.

"Yeah. Fine." she replies, composing herself.

"You weren't kidding about being a bad sleeper then huh? You know, I could always stay here. Keep you company." Emily cracks a smile.

Running her hand through her hair, Naomi manages a laugh. "Your bed is like a meter away. I think i'll be fine."

Emily shrugs, "Worth a try." She gets up, retreating to her bed, before whispering "Night." again.

Naomi relaxes, taking in her surrounding. Sliding further into her covers. _It was just a dream._ Reminds herself, closing her eyes.

.

Naomi wakes to an empty room. _Fuck what time is it?_ She leans over, reaching out for her phone to check the time. 10:12. _Jesus. _She stretches out in the July sun, yawning until the sound of Cooks voice erupts as the bedroom door opens.

In strides Emily, hair dripping wet, skin lathered in a damp glow, wrapped only in a towel. "Morning." Saunters over to her suitcase. Smiling at the effect her entrance has made on the blonde. Naomi snatches at her covers, sitting up.

"Morning." Memory of the night filling her mind. She mentally slaps herself for looking like a total freak in front of Emily.

"Morning" She chokes through a dry throat.

"Sleep well?" Emily asks, pulling on her black bikini. Naomi tries her best not to look. Tries, but hardly succeeds. Takes note of how defined Emily's body is. How toned and in shape she is. Emily takes a seat on her bed, drying her hair with her towel.

"Sorry about, you know." Naomi hates to say it. Feels embarrassed enough as it is.

Emil laughs, "You said that already. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Naomi relaxes when Emily doesn't question a thing.

"Thanks." Naomi replies feebly.

"You should probably get up soon. Apparently we're going out on the lake today. Hope you brought your bathers." She winks, leaving the blonde to watch as she leaves the room. Naomi fails to look away. Squirms at the way Emily's body moves.

She huffs, throwing her pillow over head head, screaming a muffled scream of frustration. Caught between her conscience and her libido.

.

Naomi throws her blonde locks up into a loose bun, figuring that if she's going out onto the lake, she could shower later. Knowing that she's probably holding everyone up already. Is just waiting for the hurry up from Katie.

Pulls on her green bikini, covering it up with a light see through dress, dropping just under her backside.

In kitchen Naomi finds Freddie and Katie giggling and cuddling, clears her throat, making her presence known before she sees something she doesn't want to. Katie's in her infamous purple one piece bikini.

"About time you got up! We've been waiting for ages." Katie slaps Freddie's hands away.

"I can see that." The blonde pours herself a glass of juice.

"So are we doing this or what?" Cook emerges in his bathers. Naomi admires his body, and the ink he sports. JJ and James follow him in.

"Are you always so impatient Cookie?" Emily and Effy breeze through the side door. Emily looking confident and ready, whilst Effy just looked bored. Naomi noted how much sexier Emily looked wearing her ray-bans. She oozed cool. Also noted that Cook's body art was no match for Emily's.

"Do you always wear black?" Katie shot at her sister. Naomi rolled her eyes. _Do these two ever stop?_

"Purple's a bit gay for you Katie." Emily retorted. Katie's face screwed up in annoyance.

"At least I can pull it off." Katie fought back, cocking her head.

"I wonder how Emsy's hair will go with the bridesmaid dresses? Purple and red? Bonkers!" Panda took a chance to try and sizzle this one, but failed miserably. Instead she added more fuel to the fire.

Emily looked from Panda, to Katie, questioning her sister. Katie rolled her eyes, "We're the same size. It's not like you needed to try on your dress."

Naomi sat quiet, watching the sisters go head to head. Watched Emily roll her eyes. Curious clouds hovering above her. She wanted to know why the Fitch Twins were the way they were. Wondered how she would go about finding out.

Emily's lips curled up, and Naomi wondered how even though when Emily should be pissed off, she did complete 180s on the situation.

"Oh I dunno about that Katie. Looks like you've packed on a couple pounds." Emily tapped her twins stomach, escaping just in time with a smug look on her face. Naomi choked on her juice, amazed at how much Emily pushed Katie's buttons.

Katie growled, diving for an attack, "Bitch!" being caught at the wrists by Freddie.

"Katie! She's just messing with you." Freddie gave his soon to be sister in law a disapproving look. Emily returned it with a smile, waving as she descended down to the lake. The boys followed, escaping hurricane Katie.

"Why does she have to be here?" Katie whined, pressing herself into Freddie for comfort.

"Because she's your sister." Freddie answered, stroking his hands up and down her body,

"So? Karen's not here, is she?" Katie argued.

"That's because she's in Milan. And she's a bitch." Freddie answered coolly.

"Why the fuck couldn't Emily be in Milan, or like fucking Namibia." Naomi laughed at Katie's choice of places.

"Babe, you know your Nan wants this, and I don't know about you, but no way am I pissing that old lady off." Freddie reassured Katie of the real reason Emily was there.

Katie huffed in frustration, "I know. I just wish she'd stop being such a bitch."

Freddie pressed his forehead to Katie's. Naomi took that as a sign to join the others, giving the couple their space, having seen enough of their _space _to last her a lifetime. It was when she was leaving, she noticed Effy's frozen statue, eyes glued to the couple.

Katie snogged the face off her fiance. He was everything she dreamed off. Tall, dark and handsome. Had a well paid job, and was in line to inherit his Grandfathers mechanic shop. In her eyes, they were the perfect couple. They could be the perfect family. She hoped. Freddie knew of her premature menopause. And when he still wanted to marry her, she almost died. He really was something special.

But as she kissed him, she felt those cold eyes staring at her. Knowing exactly whom they belonged to. This wasn't unfamiliar. But she had never grown used to it. She knew she never would. The feeling was haunting. And she wished she would just stop. Stop looking at her with those eyes. Stop making her feel so fucking guilty.

He hugged her, his bicep dropping low enough for blue eyes to fall on brown. Those cold eyes locking with hers. She tried to look away, but it was inevitable. After all the years, Effy still managed to reel Katie in. She'd warned her countless of times. But Effy never did do what she was told. Tanned skin snapped her out of blue eyed hook.

"Babes, you okay?" His voice snatched her attention.

"What? Oh yeah. Come on, who knows Emily's probably stealing a boat." Katie reassured him with a quick kiss, dragging her fiance down to the lake. Shaking off the guilt that Effy had managed to curse her with, again.

.

Emily hadn't stolen the boat. But she had stolen everyone's attention. Panda had shown Emily one of her tricks, including a rope and a tree. Emily being as confident as she is, decided to give it ago. Standing up on the thick branch, rope wrapped around her leg.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing?" Katie shrieked.

"Bit late to start caring now sis." Emily yelled back. Stretching her arms out, balancing herself.

"Fuck sakes, stop showing off, and get down here." Katie slapped a cheering James upside the head.

"Ow. Bitch!" James clutched at his head.

Naomi watched as Emily readied herself, wondered just what the fuck was going to happen. Felt anxious at the thought of Emily hurting herself. "Just a second." Emily pointed out.

Flipping herself off the branch, hooking the rope perfectly tight around her ankles, hanging from the branch with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Fucking ace babes!" Cook howled.

"Flippin' brill Emsy, you're a natural." Panda rushed over, helping Emily out of the rope.

"Yes, yes, you're so fucking talented. Can we please get on with it now?" Katie huffed, clearly not as impressed as everone else. Naomi on the other hand stood well impressed. Emily catching sight of her, lips curling, winking at the blonde.

"So Fredster, what's the plan?" Cook asked, seeing the five kayaks laid out.

"Well seeing as everyone's so competitive. What say we have a race, teams of two?" Freddie suggested. Naomi cringed at the thought. She hated any sort of physical activity. She failed at gym. She was lanky, un-coordinated, and just down right sucked.

Emily stepped forward, this being clearly up her alley. "What do the winners get?"

"How about choosing the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Cook suggested, wiggiling his eyes brows.

"Fucking aye. My neck is fucked from that couch." James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cook that's ridiculous." Katie dismissed the idea.

"I think it's a great idea." Emily sided with Cook, eying Naomi as she spoke.

That heat returned. Every time Emily spoke, sneaking glances at Naomi, it seared over the blonde.

"Fuck it." Freddie gave in. Earning devilish grins from both Cook and Emily.

"Freddie?" Katie protested.

"Babe, come on. This is supposed to be fun yeah? Right, now we need to sort out teams." Freddie rubbed Katie's arm, winning his fiance over.

"Hows about one guy and one girl together?" JJ suggested. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good." Katie smiled smugly at her sister.

"Oh oh, can Thommo and I be together? We'll be whizzer great!" Panda almost burst at the seams.

"Sure, Katie and I will go together." Freddie grinned, wrapping his arms around Katie's waist, whispering in her ear.

"What a surprise." Effy quipped.

"I'll take Effy." James licked his lips, "Come on babes." He grinned. Effy rolled her eyes in disgust, teaming up with the youngest Fitch.

"Naomikins, me and you babes. Don't worry, Cookie will steer you round the ropes." Cook gyrated his hips, practically scaring the blonde.

"Well I guess that leaves me with you, Emily." JJ took cautious steps towards the feirce redhead. Emily rolled her eyes, annoyed with the fact that she was stuck with the most uncoordinated guy.

Katie stifled a laugh. "Don't worry JJ, I've got enough stamina for the both of us." Emily eyed her sister.

Freddie assigned each team with life jackets and a kayak.

Each team began to push their kayaks out into the water. Naomi hated the water. She wasn't the most confident swimmer. In fact, she never really could swim. She'd much rather watch the race, but knew there was no chance in her getting out of it.

She knew Cook wanted to win. So she decided she would actually try. Even if she was weary about the sleeping arrangements he would choose. Carefully she helped Cook push, trying her best to keep her balance in the water. Failing miserably when her foot slipped from beneath her.

Water submerged her, frightening the blonde. A slender hand wrapped around her body, pulling her up. Adjusting her eyes, blue fell on red. "Careful babe. Wouldn't want you getting too wet." Emily smirked, helping Naomi gain her balance.

She brushed her wet hair from her face, thanking the redhead. Cursing herself for her lack of aptitude.

Cook howled from the side, "Naomikins babe, we got a race to win yeah?" He shook his head, climbing into their Kayak.

"We'll see about that Cookie." Emily screamed determination, winking at the blonde.


	4. Nothing But Trouble

**It's a bit short. And kind of just wrote itself. Hope it's still review worthy.**

**E5O x**

**

* * *

**

_Nothing But Trouble_

.

The five teams paddled their way out to where Freddie had decided the race would start. They had agreed to go up to the bend turn around and come back. Emily and JJ were on the left, Naomi and Cook next to them, Effy and James in the middle, Panda and Thomas beside them, and Katie and Freddie on the right.

Freddie had silently decided to keep the sisters as far away from each other as possible. For safety reasons.

"Right on my count. Three, two, one, GO!" Freddie called.

Emily set out, pounding her oar against the water. "Come on JJ!" She yelled.

"Uh, uh Emilio!" Cook sent her a wicked grin, paddling just as hard. Naomi flinched at the amount of water that ricocheted off his oar. Wondered how she was going to get them anywhere, when her eyes kept glueing themselves to Emily's body. Watching as her muscles tightened, and her art moved in its own way. _God, she's fit._

"No way in hell am I letting that bitch win! Come on Freddie!" Katie shrieked. Freddie was more turned on by his fiance's determination than anything.

"And one, and two and three. Keep up Thomo. I want the bigger bed to make monkey!" Thomas tried his best to keep in time with the blonde.

"Fuck that couch!" James yelled with laughter.

"I really don't give a fuck." Effy barely held her paddle, lighting the fag between her lips.

Cook and Emily drew at the front, closing in on the bend. With Katie and Freddie close behind. Panda had accidentally whacked Thomas' oar with her own. Leaving the two of them trying to retrieve it. "Fucking fiddle sticks!" Panda cried.

"Jam that oar of yours in the water JJ, while I turn us around!" Emily ordered, all fierceness in her voice. JJ did as he was told, fearing for his life.

"You heard the woman blondie!" Cook followed suit, Naomi stuck her oar in the water, catching Emily's smirk as she did.

"Cheat." Emily cursed, rolling her eyes at Cooks howl.

"Fuck sakes Freddie!" Katie cried, showing clearly who wears the pants.

"Babe, I'm trying. It's about working together yeah?" Freddie defended himself, pushing his oar as hard as he could to turn them around.

Emily flicked Effy a cheeky smile as they passed her and James on their way back. "Fuck sakes, i'm gonna get that fucking couch again. Give me that fag." The little Fitch stole the from Effy's lips.

Effy slapped him upside the head, "Like fuck." She ripped it back from his hands.

Cook and Naomi closed in on the redhead, Cook chuckling as they began to overtake the leading team.

"Wonder where you'll be sleeping tonight Emilio!" Cook guffawed, purposely splashing the redhead. Naomi suppressed at giggle at Emily's pissed expression.

"Careful Cookie." Emily jabbed her oar firmly into their kayak, tipping it with success. Sending both Cook and Naomi into the water with a scream.

"Emily!" JJ called, fearful.

"Save it Jay. We've got this." She warned, paddling harder and faster until they reached the finish line.

Turning with an enormous grin on her face, Emily's eyes shot out in fear.

"Bitch!" Cook yelled, splashing the water in anger.

"Cook! Where's Naomi?" Emily bellowed, eyes in search of the missing blonde.

"Fuck." Cook took a breath, vanishing under the water.

"I don't think she's a very confident swimmer..." JJ stated, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Really JJ?" Sarcasm dripped from her lips. "Shit!" She muttered, un-clipping her life jacket, diving headfirst into the water.

Emily was always the more athletic twin. In fact she was the most athletic out of the Fitch siblings. Being Rob's pride and joy when it came to sports.

She barely needed to take a breath, swimming out towards where she thought Naomi might be.

"I can't see her!" Cook returned from bellow the water, his face screaming of fear.

"Emily! What the fuck have you done?" Katie shrieked in full lisp.

"Not now Katie!' Emily retaliated, taking a breath, ducking her head under the water. The water was muddy, leaving Emily with only her sense of touch to aid her in her search. The pounding in her ears didn't help either. She felt around frantically. _Fuck!_

She tried her best to keep herself cool. She had to be calm. She reached her arms out in all directions, until she felt the slender limb. Grasping onto it for dear life, she kicked her legs back towards the surface, revealing her and the now unconscious Naomi.

"Give me a hand!" She ordered Cook. Cook did as he was told, grabbing the other side of Naomi, and swimming towards the shore.

The two of them dragged her up, laying her on her back. "Is she breathing?" Cook asked, blatantly worried.

Emily placed her hand on the blondes pulse, dropping her ear to her mouth, looking back at Cook confirming with a nod.

"Fucking do something Ems." Katie cried, wading through the water.

"Fuck up Katie. I'm trying." Emily yelled back, placing her hands on Naomi's chest.

She pumped her hands into Naomi's chest a few times, then waited. _Shit, come on gorgeous._

"What bout mouth to mouth?" Cook suggested. Emily rolled her eyes, _this isn't exactly how I pictured it._

She carefully opened the blondes mouth, inching her lips closer to Noami's. _Fuck it._

She took a deep breath, pressing her lips lightly to the blondes, wishing that she could press harder. But she was saving her life, not coming onto her, for crying out loud.

Watching as Noami's chest heaved with oxygen, she retreated, waiting for a sign. Hoping to someone that she hadn't fucked everything up.

The blonde began to choke water, spluttering from her lips, she turned on her side, coughing out all the she had. Emily's cracked a smile of relief.

"Fuck Red, you're a life saver." Cook slapped Emily on the back.

"Yeah well if you hadn't been so fucking reckless, you wouldn't of had to save her life." Katie spat, kneeling down next to Naomi, glaring at her sister. "Babes, are you okay?" She checked Naomi.

"Peachy." Naomi croaked.

"That was hot!" James piped up from the side.

"Ew. She's your sister." Effy questioned him with a disgusted frown.

"So?" James countered. Effy rolled her eyes at the boys lack of taste.

"Freddie, help me take Naomi up to the house." Katie ordered her fiance.

"Katie, I'm fine." Naomi reassured, hating the fact that Katie was making a fuss. She hated attention.

"You're not. You almost drowned because of my idiotic sister." The elder twin scowled.

Naomi caught sight of Emily's guilt ridden expression, before being led up to the house by Katie and Freddie.

.

Emily had been silently warned by her sister. She knew it. Every time Katie glared at her, she was clearly telling her not to go into the room. Not to say anything to Naomi. Not to go anywhere near her, because Katie had this thought that Emily was going to hurt Naomi even more.

But when did Emily ever do what she was told?

When Katie was busy showing Pandora her wedding diary, Emily took her chance. She made her way down the hall, to the room she was currently sharing with Naomi and Effy. Knocking on the door once, she clicked the handle, and walked in.

She felt terrible, Had she'd known that Naomi couldn't swim, she would have found another way to beat Cook.

"Hey." Naomi noticed Emily's cool exterior missing.

"Hi." Naomi sat herself up, not wanting to seem rude.

"So, I'm really sorry about today. I didn't know you couldn't swim." It was obvious, and straight to the point. Emily made no excuses, just pointing out the obvious.

Noami smiled, "How would you have known?"

Emily perched herself on her bed, "Mind telling my sister that? She thinks I tried to kill you." Redhead rolled her eyes.

Naomi stifled a laugh, even though it hurt. "Did you?"

Emily's eyes bulged, "No! I just wanted to win."

"Relax Emily. I'm just pulling your leg. I don't know much about you, so who knows?" Noami cracked a smile.

"Cheeky." Emily relaxed. It was very strange for her not to feel so calm, and collected. She thought she had the upper hand on every body. Thought she pulled the strings. But Naomi wasn't just anybody, and Emily was starting to realize that.

"So. Do I get some sort of consolation prize, seeing as you tried to drown me and all?" Naomi tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.

_Jesus._ Emily felt herself squirm between her legs.

"For the last time, I just wanted to win."

"Drastic measures, huh?" Noami cocked a brow. Maybe her near death experience had brought her some new found confidence.

"Can you blame me? Anyway, I thought I'd let you have the biggest bed in the house. And then I thought, 'she won't want to be alone', and then I thought, 'who would she want to sleep with, or next to? JJ? No, he's a mong. Katie? No she's a bitch. Freddie? Katie would have a fit. James? Too much of a little perve. Panda? Doesn't shut up. Thomas? Well he's just too fucking boring. Effy? Snores. Cook? Again, perve. Which leaves one person..." Emily trailed off, grinning smugly.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you?"

"Hey, I'll have you know, I am great to sleep with."

"Or next to?" Noami countered.

"Or that." Emily shrugged, trying her best to keep from grinning.

"Well I guess I should thank you for my prize then." Naomi extended a hand, pressing her lips tightly.

Emily shook her head, "You can just thank me later." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, as she made her way to the door.

"You wish." Noami countered, laughing at how bold Emily Fitch was.

"You should wear your hair down more often. Looks nice." Emily winked before making her exit.

Naomi trailed a hand up to her blonde locks, twirling a piece between her fingers. Her new found confidence replaced by the slight anxiety that had overcome her. Wondering if she had just made a huge mistake. Was flirting with Emily as innocent as she made it out to be?

Or was she dangerously playing with fire?


	5. Here We Go Again

**It still amazes me that you peeps even read what I write. So THANK YOU!  
**

**E5O x**

**

* * *

**

_Here We Go Again_

.

Emily left the room with a very pleased smile. Whenever she wanted someone, or something, she did everything she had to, to get it. After years of growing up in Katie's shadow, living _her_ life, Emily had learned that if you want something, you should go for it. She learnt not to give a fuck what people think. That's how she lived her life now. She lived for herself, and the people she cared about the most.

She had stepped out of Katie's shadow, and broke free a long, long time ago. Ever since she snuck out of the house at fifteen with Effy and got her first tattoo. _Free_ scripted on the inside of her left wrist. The first of many actions to royally piss Jenna Fitch off.

She rounded the corner, into the living room, pleased smile, turned into irritated eye roll.

Katie stood, arms crossed against her chest; glaring, "Where have you been?"

"In my room." Emily replied, stone eyed.

"I told you to stay away from her." Katie warned.

Emily rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance, "She's a big girl Katie, I think she can make her own decisions." Not bothering to excuse Katie's borderline accusation towards Emily's doings.

"No. She can't. You don't know her. And I'm telling you to stay away. You're not going to fuck her up like all the other girls you fuck with." the older Fitch admonished.

Emily had to laugh at her sister, irritating Katie even further. "Firstly, you're one to talk. Second, what would you know about the girls I've been with? Where have you been the last six years? Oh that's right, in London, playing _happy little families_ with Jenna." Emily's words were harsh, and Katie could feel the venom from her sisters words.

"_Firstly, that _was different. I was young and stupid." Katie defended, only to be cut off by Emily's hasty laughter.

"Fuck off Katie, you knew exactly what you were doing. You were just too fucking scared to admit it. Couldn't dissapoint Mummy dearest now, could you?"

"Would you lower your voice!" Katie hushed her sister, afraid if anyone were to overhear. "You don't know anything all right? You think you do, but you don't."

"I was there to pick up the fucking pieces." Emily retorted, spitting the words down at her sister.

Katie snorted, lifting a hand to her mouth, "Well you did a fucking top job." Sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"Why am I even here Katie? I mean really, if you're ashamed of me so fucking much, why did you agree to have me as your fucking bridesmaid?" Emily questioned, directing the question that everybody had on their minds.

Katie pressed her lips tightly, "The same fucking reason you agreed to be one."

Emily knew that Katie was right. They had both agreed to do this, for the one person that meant the most to all of them. Grandma Fitch. Emily's second mother. When things got rough in Emily's life, she ran to the old woman, finding the love that she had been looking for. Albeit, Grandma Fitch shared the same love with Katie. The only person in their lives that never compared the twins to one another. Never wondered why they were so different. Why Emily was they way she was, or why Katie was the way she was. She didn't care. She loved them both equally. Putting aside their mistakes. Over the years it pained her to watch her granddaughters grow apart. But she knew, that she held the power to always bring them back together. No one could say no to Grandma Fitch. Emily wouldn't dare rebel against her wishes. Nor would Katie backchat her decisions. They had agreed to do this, for her.

"Whatever." Emily shook her head, pushing past Katie. Halting when Katie's hand gripped her wrist.

"Can you please just...just don't fucking ruin this for me." Katie tore down her bitchy exterior, something she hadn't done with Emily since they were younger, pleading with her sister. Emily knew how much this wedding meant to Katie. Knew that this was going to be the biggest day of her life. Knew that Katie had been planning her wedding ever since they were little.

Ripping her arm from Katie's grasp, Emily nodded, parting with her sister, back into the living room.

.

Cook grinned at the sight of Emily, "Emilio! What's the verdict?" he asked in anticipation. Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ, after all he was apart of the winning team.

"It doesn't bother me where I, or anyone else sleeps." JJ stuttered. Emily cracked a smile. The ball was in her hands.

"Well, in that case." Emily watched as Cooks eyes lingered towards the doorway. Spinning on her heel, Emily's smile grew at the sight of Naomi.

"How about, the three musketeers in the three bed room." The redhead smiled smugly at Cook.

"Fuck off!" Cook argued, standing up.

"Uh uh Cookie. I make the rules for tonight. Besides, you boys need some good old bondage. Panda and Thomas can stay in their room for tonight." Emily nodded at Panda's thankful smile. "James, better make yourself comfy on that couch boy."

"What!" James cried, retreating back in his seat, knowing full well that his sister wasn't going to change her mind, muttering, "Fucking bitch."

Katie glared from her seat. Cheeks burning from a piercing gaze. "Katie and Effy, on the foldout." Emily smiled at Effy, who looked like she didn't give two shits about where she slept. The redhead knowing that inside, the brunette's heart raced.

Katie bit the inside of her mouth, forcing herself not to react. A reaction would mean she cared. Would mean that she had a problem with where she was sleeping. She wasn't going to give Emily that satisfaction. Noting down that she would pay her sister back somehow.

"Which leaves you and me Blondie." Emily grinned at Naomi.

The blonde tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew it was coming. Knew Emily was going to throw everything out of order. Feeling anxious about sleeping next to the redhead. Whom she still knew nothing about. Told herself they were just occupying the same bed. No questions about it. She was sharing a bed to sleep in. _Just sleeping._

After minutes of trying to kill her sister with her eyes, Katie swore she had drawn blood from the inside of her cheek. "This is ridiculous." She huffed.

"Rules are rules Katiekins." Emily used the nickname, purely adding gas to the fire.

.

The night had turned into dinner prepared by the boys, and another round of drinking games. Courtesy of Cook.

Naomi suppressed a yawn, nursing her beer. "Tired there?" Emily's husky voice rang through her ears.

"Maybe." Naomi's conscience warned her. _She's trouble. You know it._

"Maybe, we should go to bed?" Emily suggested seductively.

Naomi's lips cracked at the corners, "_You_ don't look tired."

Emily's eyebrows creased, "Honey, I don't look like a lot of things. You'd be surprised."

Naomi wondered just what Emily meant. Had picked up on just how cryptic Emily could be. In fact she was very cryptic. Making her even more dangerous. Making Naomi even more aware of what she may just be getting herself into. She was a smart girl. Everyone knew it. But in the last twenty four hours, Emily had made her feel more alive than anyone she had come across in her life.

It was ridiculous. She knew nothing about her. But had decided she wanted to know about Emily. She was curious, so fucking curious. Fearing that Emily could become addiction. How was that possible in just twenty four fucking hours?

"I think i'll just finish this first. Then _I'll_ head off to bed." Naomi countered, shyly smiling under Emily's seductive stare.

"No show tonight?" Emily whined, earning a playful slap from Naomi. "Feisty." She winked, returning back to the game.

Katie watched her sister, shamelesly flirting with her best friend. Hated that fact that Naomi was falling for Emily's tactics. _Fucking bitch_. She'd hoped like hell that Emily wouldn't play any games this weekend. Hoped that she would just keep her head down, and play nice. But knew that it was wishful thinking.

Emily never did play nice, nor did she keep her head down.

This was the last night of their little stay away. Katie wished she could have just got shitfaced, and enjoyed the night. But she couldn't. Not when she was being cautious. It was too risky to not be in the right state of mind. Not when Emily was toying with Naomi. And especially when she had to share a bed with Effy Fucking Stonem. Thanks to her obnoxious sister.

Constantly she reminded herself. This was for Grandma. This was all for Grandma. All she had to do was get through this night. Hopefully have the best day of her life. If her sister could just keep it in her fucking pants.

"Babes. All right?" Freddie's concerned voice snapped Katie out of her thoughts.

She leant her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. Reminding herself of his love. "I just wish I was sleeping by you tonight, and not _Effy_."

Freddie pressed his lips to her head, "She's not that bad. She's just a little messed up. You know she's like a sister to me. Plus, you two used to be like best friends?"

"Yeah well, we're not anymore." Katie elucidated. Making clear just how she felt about Effy.

"She's just Eff, yeah? It isn't a big deal." Freddie diminished the problem. Katie rolled her eyes, _if only you knew._To Katie, it was a huge fucking deal. A dangerous deal.

Katie returned her eyes to the game the others were currently playing. Eyes becoming alert when Naomi drew to her feet. "Night all." The blonde expressed. Katie caught the mischievous look in her sisters eye. _This isn't going to end well._ She predicted.

JJ followed Naomi's actions, "I'm going to head to bed now." He bid his goodnight.

Panda shared a knowing look with Thomas, grinning like a fool. "We're going to go make monkey." Panda blatantly shared.

Cook howled, clapping his hands, "Nice one Panda Pops."

Freddie let out a yawn, catching Katie by surprise. "You can not go to bed!" She ordered.

"Babe, I'm beat. And if Cook stays up any longer, he's gonna drink the fucking liquor cabinet dry. Besides, James is asleep on the other couch. It's not like you're completely alone." Freddie argued, reassuring his fiance with a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry, in a month we'll be married, and you'll have me every night to sleep next to." He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Katie watched as he dragged a very drunk Cook to the bedroom, anxiety over taking her.

Wishing she didn't even have to question herself.

She was getting married in a month. There were no if, buts or maybe. Nothing was going to stop her. Not her past. Not her sister, and certainly not Effy Stonem.

The three young women shared a look. The three of them noticing how much their relationships had changed. How much everything had changed. The last time the three of them sat in a room together, haunting silence hanging over them, they were closer, they had stuck together. At least Effy and Emily had. But now six years later, aged twenty three, the three had become very different people.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, don't have too much fun." Emily taunted, escaping the room before being attacked by her sister.

Katie, afraid to look at Effy, took off into the kitchen to rinse her glass. Pouring the rest of her wine down the sink, that shiver crept down her spine. That burning sensation returned, irritating the twin.

"Stop it." She cursed. Remaining in her place.

"You stop it." Effy retorted, narrowing her eyes at Katie's turned back. Burning into her skin.

Spinning on her heel, she scowled. "Nothing is going to happen. Nothing has happened for a long, long time. I'm over it. You should be too. So whatever it is that's going on in that fucked up head of yours, you can forget it!" Katie warned, earning a smug smile from the brunette.

"I think you'd like what's going on in my head. You used to." Effy quipped, inching closer. Katie's eyes fell to her hips. They always fell to her hips. Then raked over that stupid shirt she claimed to be a dress. Slowly raking up her body until her chocolate eyes were ripped into the cages of Effy's blue ones.

She was close now, dangerously close. Katie was caught, hook, line and sinker. Effy's breath ran over her exposed cleavage. "Don't." Katie whispered. Cursed herself at how weak she sounded.

"I know you want to." Effy arched a seductive brow.

"I can't. No, fuck, I don't want to. I _don't want_ you." Katie pushed herself into a strong stance.

The conceited smile remained on the brunettes lips. Never one to let it falter. She kept it there for what seemed like forever, antagonizing Katie, until she did what Katie did not expect. Snatching the soon to be bride off guard, she crashed her lips against Katie's, forcing her into the kitchen bench.

She kissed back. For a second, just a second she kissed back. Bringing her hands up, forcefully pushing the brunette shoulders back. Wiping the deceit from her lips. "What the fuck Effy."

Lips turning up sadistically, cocking her head to the side, Effy watched as Katie stormed off into the lounge. Knowing she still had an effect on the almighty, Katie Fucking Fitch. She gave it a moment, before following suit. Entering the living room, she found Katie, on one side of the fold out, with a rolled up blanket behind her, acting as a barrier.

Effy knew Katie was pretending to be asleep. Laying down next to her, she listened to the soft breaths that escaped the other woman's lips. Smiling proudly to herself.

.

Emily carefully stepped inside the new room she was to sleep in for the night. Unable to stop her lips from pulling at the sides. She was inevitably excited about tonight. Naomi created this fire in her. This feeling of want. Girls chased her. Girls did things to impress her. But Naomi had done nothing to impress her. And Emily found that even more exciting.

She stripped off her clothing, remaining in her underwear, and a tank top. Naomi's breathing was soft, and Emily hoped that she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Naomi's eyes fluttered open as the bed dipped, alerting her that Emily had finally entered. Every muscle tensed within her. This was it.

Naomi flinched at the contact of Emily's bare thigh rubbing against her own. Emily turned her head, catching the blondes eyes in the dim light, "So you are awake." Raspy lips sent chills down Naomi's spine.

Naomi pulled at the blanket, subconsciously trying to create a safe distance from Emily. It was just them now. No Katie to interrupt. No Effy to drop subtle hints. No James or Cook perving on her. Just her and Emily. Laying dangerously close, with nowhere to hide. "I am now." She smiled inwardly.

"You're afraid." Emily stated, feeling the restraint.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just weary." Naomi countered, easing her grasp on the blanket.

"Why?" Emily pressed on, turning so she was facing the blonde completely.

"Because I barely know you, and now I'm sharing a bed with you." Naomi answered truthfully.

"Well then, what would you like to know?" Emily offered.

Naomi would be lying if she said she wasn't taken back by Emily's offer. This wasn't the cryptic Emily she was somewhat used to. Here was her chance.

"Uh, how about, what you do for a living?" Naomi started off easy. After all she wanted to know about Emily. But it wasn't like she could jump straight to the nitty gritty.

"I'm a bartender. Next question." Emily answered.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" Naomi countered, surprising Emily at her forwardness.

"Why don't you? Each of my tattoos mean something to me. Just like a photo has a memory, so do my tattoos. Plus, I'm slightly addicted." Emily replied.

"Did they hurt?" Noami asked, curious.

"I've hurt worse." _Back to cryptic Emily._

"Why do you and Katie hate each other?" It was a bold move. She could have gone for favourite movie. Favourite song, hell favourite fucking T.V program. But this was an opportunity. Naomi felt like Emily was being real. So Naomi took her chance. Hearing Emily's exasperated sigh, she regretted asking the question.

"That's a long story." Naomi felt as if she had over stepped a boundary. _She doesn't even know you, why would she answer that? Idiot._

Naomi paused for a second, what could she ask now? Completely change the subject to something light? No that'd be too obvious. _Fuck it_. "What do you want from me?" Fear evident in Naomi's voice.

Emily let out a laugh, "Depends, what do _you _want from me?" Playful Emily was back.

Naomi sighed, annoyed, rolling onto her back, turning her head towards Emily, "I'm not some easy slag." Hoping she hadn't taken the shameless flirting out of context.

Emily loved the direct tone in Noami's voice. "I don't think you are."

Naomi began to see just how Emily pushed certain buttons. See just what effect Emily had on her. How did this girl make her want to both kiss her, and slap her at the same time? Emily had definitely ignited a fire within the blonde.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep." Naomi suggested, turning, facing her back towards Emily.

"Sweet dreams." Emily whispered alluringly in her ear. Naomi squeezed her thighs together, cursing the immediate effect that the redheads lips had on her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Sweet dreams? Sweet fucking dreams? She had no idea what sweet dreams were. _Please, please don't freak out tonight. _She told herself, desperate for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see! Chur ;)**


	6. No Smoke Without Fire

**This one is terribly short, so I apologize. It's only half of what I wanted for this chapter, but i'm not sure when i'll get the chance to write. So think of this as part one...**

**E5O x**

_No Smoke Without Fire_ (Part I)

.

It was silly. Pretending to be asleep. Changing her breathing method to somehow fool Emily into thinking she was asleep. Hoping that Emily would just go to sleep herself. But at the same time, she felt that tingling sensation crawl up her spine. That infatuation with Emily getting the better of her. Emily wasn't like anyone she had ever meant. Of course she had seen the girls with tattoo's and the piercings. She had always been intrigued by those girls. But no girl like that had ever crossed her path.

Not like Emily.

Emily had crossed her path, and it seemed Emily wanted to stay a while.

That was another point Noami made. What was all this shameless flirting? A way for Naomi to feel that feeling of being wanted? Would she really go through with anything? What did Emily want? If anything ever happened, would it last? Would it just be some meaningless, wild sex? _Sex! God I need to sleep!_

Her imagination began to run wild. Every thought leading to another. Eventually taking Naomi to the thought that had screamed through her mind the minute she had laid her eyes on Emily. Sex.

It was ridiculous.

Completely ridiculous.

Or was it? Could Naomi let herself do that. Just be that for Emily. She didn't know Emily. Not well enough to know if she had an expiry date?

Adjusting her position, she huffed, trying to relax. Trying to sleep. Trying to forget about having sex about Emily.

Her body reacted at the contact of Emily's warm hand. Sliding softly over her torso. Resting just over Naomi's arm. She contemplated questioning Emily, but knew that deep down she almost craved this. Why? She had no fucking clue. She didn't do cuddling. She didn't exactly picture Emily to be a cuddler. She never shared a bed with someone. Yeah she shagged every once and a while. But that was shagging. This, this wasn't.

She tensed as Emily slid closer into her, pressing her body into Naomi. After a few moments Naomi relaxed. Welcoming the touch. She thought she might've freaked out, but for some reason she remained completely calm. Emily had a hold on her. And she fucking liked it.

Taking deep breaths of reassurance, she found Emily's sweet strawberry scent fill her lungs. Comfortable in the redheads arms.

She wondered how Emily could be so different behind closed doors. Wondered just how much more different Emily was when there wasn't an audience.

The heat within her, singed through her veins. Soft lips pressed to her neck, breaking her from her comfort. Emily was kissing her. Actually, like, fucking kissing her. _Oh my God. _

_Maybe she thinks I'm asleep? No, why the fuck would she start coming onto me when I'm asleep. Do something. DO something!_

Naomi turned her slightly, face smothered by a sea of red locks. "Em-"

"Shush. Don't think." Emily hushed her, placing a tentative finger to the blonds lips.

Emily locked her eyes with Naomi's. Capturing the blond in that mesmerizing stare. Flickering her eyes between blue eyes and kissable lips. Waiting for a protest from the blond. She always knew how to get her women. But Naomi wasn't just some girl down to fuck.

She lowered her head, still anticipating the protest, but Naomi failed. Emily lingered her lips closely, breath running over Naomi's neck. Antagonizing the lust. _Here goes nothing._

She brushed her lips lightly, carefully. Naomi began to kiss back, intensifying the kiss even more. Lifting her head higher to capture Emily's lips even more. Taste her. For a minute it stayed at sloppy lips. But Emily wanted more. And she was sure Naomi did too. She begged with her tongue, running it along Naomi's bottom lip. Success. Naomi parted her lips, begging to fight Emily's tongue with her own. Emily pushed herself up, lifting herself higher, and over Naomi. Straddling her with one leg.

They parted, desperate for air. "We shouldn't" Naomi breathed out.

"But we did." Emily leant in for another kiss.

"I know." Kiss. "But-" Kiss. "What about" kiss, "Katie?"

Emily pulled back, blankly staring at Naomi. "You're into Katie?"

Shaking her head, Naomi replied, "No. God no! I mean. She wouldn't approve. In fact I think she'd go off her fucking nut!"

Emily shook her head, laughing. "It's just kissing babes. And what Katie doesn't know, wont hurt her." Emily leaned in, "I want you. And I think you want me too."

Naomi sighed, rolling her head to the side, then back at Emily. "I bet a lot of girls want you. Had you. And where are they now?" Naomi asked.

Emily let out a laugh, "Okay, I have a reputation." She rolled off Naomi, laying in her back, huffing.

"Don't do that." Naomi rolled her eyes. She felt bad, judging Emily on her past. She didn't even know her past for a start. She had made assumptions. True ones at that.

"Do what? You don't want to. It's fine." Emily replied tight lipped.

"No...I...Fuck I do want to. There...I said it." Naomi sighed, giving into Emily.

A smile grew on the redheads lips. "It's not like I'm asking you for a relationship or anything. Cause believe me, you wouldn't want to live in my world. But we're not in my world at the moment, are we?"

Naomi grew cautious again. What was wrong with Emily's world?

"I'm not another notch on your belt. Whatever belt you're up to now." Naomi snapped.

Emily reached out, placing a hand on the blonds cheek. "I like you okay. I don't know you, but I like you. You're different. This could be a life changing moment for you and me." Emily's words forced the Naomi to laugh.

"Do you say that to all the girls?" Naomi quipped.

"I don't really say much to them." Emily countered, smirking. "I think, you're too wound up in your own world. That you need this. You need something to take your mind off all the shit that's going on in your life. You're on auto pilot. I think you need to make some decisions. Make some mistakes. Do things you know you shouldn't do. Stop sticking to the rules." Emily inched closer with every word.

Naomi knew it was wrong. Knew that there was a chance this could all turn into a big, huge fucking mess. But like a moth to a flame, Naomi was drawn to Emily's fire. _Fuck it._

She crushed her lips against Emily. _I don't give a fuck. I'm doing this because I can. Just because I can. _She told herself.

She was always so stubborn. She didn't see this as submitting to Emily's poison. This was her. Making a decision. Taking some control over her life. She was choosing to kiss Emily. Choosing to let Emily run her tongue down her neck. Choosing to open her legs a little wider when Emily slid a hand down her stomach. This wasn't for Emily's ego. This was for her.

She closed her eyes, yelling at herself to stop thinking. Just go with it. It was just sex. _Just _sex.

Emily returned to her lips, delving in for another tongue battle. Naomi loved the way Emily kissed. So much passion behind it. So much lust. She craved the way Emily made her feel with just a kiss.

Wondered just what sort of damage Emily could do with the rest of her body.

A hand slipped down to the band of Naomi's knickers. "Can I?" Emily pulled back, looking into Naomi's eyes. Naomi smiled. _She asked._

Naomi sucked on her bottom lip nervously. _Can she? Of course she fucking can._ Her libido screamed.

"Mmhmm." Naomi mumbled. Emily wasted no time, sliding her hand down to Naomi's wet flesh. Emily squirmed at the touch. Feeling herself becoming even more wet at the contact. _Holy shit._

No girl had ever had that effect on Emily. Usually it took a shit load of foreplay, alcohol or drugs to get her there. But she had no drugs tonight. Only _kissed_ Naomi. And shit all liquor in her system.

She kept it safe for a while. Rubbing and stroking, not wanting to push Naomi further than she felt she already had. She had a feeling Naomi didn't do this very often. Well not as often as she did anyway.

Naomi arched her back, bringing herself higher and higher, begging Emily to get on with it. Emily glanced up again, searching for that reassurance. Again, finding it strange that she wasn't already having her way with naomi. She wasn't teasing her, like she would normally.

Definitely strange. But she had no time to dawn on that, because Naomi's face said it all. She was begging for it. Ready to throttle Emily if she didn't do something about her throbbing center.

Slowly, Emily's finger slid into her folds. "Jesus." Naomi gasped, rocking against the contact.

Emily wondered why she didn't just want to thrust the shit out of Naomi. Why she wanted to take it slow? Why she wanted to take her time?

She kept her eyes locked on the blond, watching the way Naomi tugged her lip between her teeth. _God, she's so fucking sexy. _

They worked their way into a rhythm, Emily sliding in another finger. Naomi clutched at Emily's back. Nails tearing into her skin. Emily, surprised at how worked up Naomi was.

She pushed and pushed, rocking with Naomi, watching as her body tensed, and shuddered, soaking Emily's fingers. Emily attempted to withdraw her fingers, stopping when Naomi's hand caught her wrist. "Just..." Naomi's chest heaved, still shuddering. Emily's lips stretched at the sight of Naomi. And how fucking beautiful she looked to Emily.

Naomi's grip loosened. Giving Emily permission to have her hand back. Emily waited patiently for Naomi to regain herself. Naomi, cheeks flushed, watched as Emily licked her fingers clean, grinning.

"I'll be right back." Emily excused herself, making her way to the bathroom on unstable legs.

Naomi lay alone in the dark, trying somehow to process what had just happened. Knowing full well that that had to be the best fuck she had ever had. Knowing that that would be nothing compared to the sex Emily would be used to. What if Katie found out? No way in hell could Katie find out. Throwing her arms against the blanket, she sighed, realizing, _What the fuck have I just done?_

Emily closed the door behind her, leaning on the bathroom sink for support. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She breathed, running the tap, scrubbing at her hands viciously. "You don't do this. So stop it." She told herself, looking up into her reflection, face expressed with confusion and fear. Running the cool through her hands, she splashed water on her face. Crumbling for just a second, Emily found herself again. Regained her strength. Throwing her red curls up into a bun, plastering that cheeky smile on her lips.


	7. No Smoke Without Fire Part II

**Hey peeps, sorry for the delay. Wow, you guys are amazing with all your reviews/alerts/favs. Thanks again lovely people. Hope you like it.  
**

**E5O x**

* * *

No Smoke Without Fire (Part II)

.

With her smile fixed perfectly on her lips, Emily made her way back into the room, where Naomi currently lay in the aftermath of their nights actions. If Emily was honest, she couldn't quite believe that she had just had her fingers inside Naomi. That Naomi had just saoked them through. That Naomi had actually given into Emily's desires.

Of course Emily was used to getting her way. Girls were always down to fuck her. She was notoriously known to be one of the best fucks in town. Even with the cheeky smile she wore, Emily had a feeling that Naomi was just more than a fuck. And that, confused the shit out of her.

Her conscience warned her. Screaming at her to not give in to that tinge of curiosity, of what this could lead her to. She knew it wouldn't end well. Nothing ever did end well for her.

But somehow she couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that deep down, she wasn't done with Naomi. She wanted more. Fuck, did she want more.

_Fucking stop it. _The little devil on her shoulder whispered.

She wrapped her cleansed fingers around the door handle, bracing herself for how Naomi would be towards her.

Hearing the lights breaths from Naomi, Emily's smile dropped. She was asleep. Or was she? Emily pulled back the covers, bed dipping as she slid back in. Naomi's scent suffocating her. She lay there, numb. _What the fuck?_

Rolling her head to the side, her eyes etched into the exposed skin of Naomi's shoulder. She reached out, carefully placing her fingertips against the skin. Brushing over it lightly. Hearing Naomi's breath hitch at the contact. Lips cracking back into a pleased smile. Still awake.

Fingers wandered down onto Naomi's side. Emily, shifted closer, lightly pressing her body into Naomi's. The little devil on her shoulder had been smacked upside the head by the angel. Emily pondered for a moment, wondering if she should wrap her arm around the blond? Desperately wanting to hold her.

The touch of Naomi's fingers on her own gave her confirmation. Naomi tugged on Emily's hand, wrapping it around her own body. Shuffling back into the redheads warmth.

Even Naomi hadn't expected Emily to touch her after wards. Expected that Emily had got what she wanted. Had her fun. But something was different. Very different. Naomi felt comfortable. Almost at home. Almost comfortable enough to drift off to sleep, without having her eyes glued to the door. Or the window latch. Nothing mattered right then and there. And part of that scared Naomi.

They drifted off to sleep then. Words unspoken. Both most likely afraid to say anything.

.

Emily had woken in the night, due to Naomi stirring in her arms. Lips mumbling curses. Muffled sounds of desperation. Soft whimpers. Emily pushed herself up in the bed, looking down at Naomi's restless form.

"Naomi!" She shook her, finding herself becoming worried about the blond. Wondered just what the fuck had her so frantic. Naomi remained struggling in her sleep. "Naomi!" Emily whispered louder in her ear this time, shaking the blond.

Naomi's right fist bolted from her side, colliding perfectly with Emily's left eye.

"Fucking hell!" Emily cried in pain, clutching at her eye.

Naomi sat upright, eyes widened in shock at what she had just done. Reaching out to tend to Emily. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Completely shocked. Cursing herself for being such a freak.

Emily's laughter eased the blond. "So you're not just a pretty face? Nice hook you've got there." Emily cracked a smile.

Naomi threw back the covers, hopping out of the bed, "And now you're leaving me to deal with my own pain?" Emily asked, hand to pressed to her eye.

"No you tit. I'm going to go get you a wet towel." Naomi left the room.

_Why can't I just be normal?_ She cursed herself, shaking her head at the ground. Startled when her body collided against someone else. Looking up to find a smirking Effy.

"All right Naomi?" Effy asked, lips smirked.

"Y-yeah. Fine. Just need to use the loo." Hated how weak her voice sounded.

Effy nodded, "Right. Well, have fun." She winked, stepping past the blond. Naomi turned to watch the bruntte walk away, noticing some lacy material in her hand. Frowning at what looked like a pair of knickers._ Strange girl. _

Naomi grabbed the towel, rinsed it under the cold water, and returned to Emily. She knelt on the bed, next to the smirking redhead. "What?" Naomi questioned.

"One for one." Emily replied. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"You think I tried to drown you, so you knock me one in the socket." Emily replies, feeling Naomi's hands under her chin. Tilting her head back with Naomi's fingers.

"It was an accident." Naomi takes Emily's hand away, placing the towel over the now bruised eye.

"Sure it was." Emily replies cheekily.

Naomi presses a little harder, forcing Emily to wince. "It was. You accidentally almost drowned me. And I accidentally punched you in the face."

"Eye." Emily corrected smugly.

"Eye. Now would you stop being cheeky and stay still." Naomi ordered, taking away the towel to check the damage.

Her face saying it all.

"Is it pretty?" Emily asked, sounding like a five year old.

"Very pretty." Naomi hands Emily the towel to hold against her eye.

"Will all the girls want me now?" Emily asks in the same voice, forcing a perfect eye roll from Naomi.

"I'm sure a black eye wont ruin your reputation." All playfulness vanished from Naomi's tone.

"So this will be fun to explain in the morning." Emily lay down beside Naomi, wondering where she had over stepped.

"Go to sleep Emily." Naomi's voice is hard. Yet, it doesn't get to the redhead as much as she hoped it would.

Emily tilts her head to the side, wet towel still pressed to her eye. Naomi feels the movement, she can't resist turning her own head, sighing when she sees the beautiful smile on the redheads lips.

"Can I cuddle you again?" Naomi can't help but smile at how cute Emily sounds. Wonders how such a sexy woman can be so _cute. _

Naomi turns, her back facing Emily. Before turning her head slightly, "Yes." her own smile forming.

Emily places the towel on the night stand as quick as she can, before wrapping her arms around Naomi. Hushing the little Devil on her shoulder, warning her. _It's just fucking cuddling._

"Do you promise not to punch me in the eye _again_?" She asks, receiving a smack on the arm.

"Only for tonight." Naomi responds, pressing herself into the comfort of Emily's arms.

They both feel the connection.

.

The morning sun creeps through the split in the blinds, trickling over Naomi's face, her eyelids turning red on the inside, waking her up. The warmth of Emily's body pressed into her reminds her of last night. She turns carefully, finding Emily asleep still, and with a very bruised left eye.

Laughs a little at it first, before realizing they're going to have to explain this one to Katie. Feels herself becoming afraid for Emily's sake. Knows that Katie will blame this all on Emily. Hopes that she can keep it together. Hopes that she doesn't give anything away about last night. Because no way in hell does she want Katie finding out that she slept with her sister last night.

That she let Emily fuck her last night.

_Emily fucked me last night. Emily. Emily Fitch._

Naomi lets it sink in, only for a minute or so, until she realizes that they're leaving today. And she probably wont see Emily until the wedding. Wonders how that will go. Leads to her wondering about her moving to Bristol after the wedding, to start her new job. Wonders if she'll see much of Emily then.

Shakes the thoughts away. Tells herself to stop it. It was just a shag. _Just. A. Shag._

Deciding that she should probably get up, Naomi unwraps herself from Emily's heavy arms, pulls on a pair of shorts, and heads into the lounge to see who else is up.

Finds James snoring on the couch, Katie wrapped up in a blanket, no Effy beside her. Frowns at Katie's bra hanging over the couch arm.

She heads out to the back porch, finding Effy and Freddie sharing a spliff.

"Morning." she greets them. Receives smiles from the both of them.

"Good sleep Naoms?" Freddie asks genuinely. Naomi feels Effy's eyes burn into her skin. Naomi knows Effy has a way of reading people. Is slightly afraid her answer may give something away. _Be cool you twat. _

"Beds comfy." She answers, taking a seat next to Effy. "What about you?" She asks the brunette. Watches as a smile creeps onto Effy's lips.

"Best sleep i've had in a while." Effy answers, offering a cigarette to the blond.

"Funny that, Katie's a touchy sleeper." Freddie exhales his spliff, handing it to Effy. Effy merely nods, lips twitching at the sides.

"It's a bit early for that babes." Katie steps out, onto the deck, eyes avoiding Effy. Perching herself on Freddie's knee.

"Just relaxing a bit before the drive home Honey."Freddie kisses her cheek, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah, morning all!" Cook stretches out onto the porch, JJ on his tail.

"Morning." Said in unison.

"Emilio still asleep then?" Cook asks. Naomi feels herself jump at the mention of Emily. Doesn't notice Effy's eyes on her.

"Not quite Cookie. Morning all." Emily steps out. Naomi freezes at the sound of her voice. Waits for the reactions.

Cooks the first to notice it, his howl erupts into the air, as he clutches at his stomach in laughter, "Emilio...babes...what the fuck is that?" He says through breaths.

"Rough night?" Effy asks, smirking, coking a brow at Emily. The redhead shoots her a wry look, shutting the brunette up quickly.

"So are you going to explain the shiner?" Freddie asks, suppressing a laugh behind a very pissed looking Katie.

"Well, it seems like Naomi here is a restless sleeper." Emily gestures towards the embarrassed blond.

Cook howls again, "You're telling me Blondie gave you that? Wow, I'm glad I didn't try to get in your pants then love." Cook laughs.

Naomi's eyes widen, "It wasn't like that." She defends sharply.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you two to sleep together! Fucking hell Emily, you just can't fucking keep your hands to yourself can you?" Katie finally erupts, catching everyone off guard.

Emily frowns, but her face is blocked from her sister, when Noami stands in defense. "Katie, I swear, it wasn't like that. You know what I'm like during the night. I had a moment, okay." She whispers the last part, trying her best to calm Katie down.

"Uh, can someone explain just what the fucks going on?" Cook asks bewildered.

"Shut up Cook." Emily hushes him.

"I know what she's like." Katie hissed, staring daggers at Emily over Naomi's shoulder.

"Nothing happened. I promise." _Liar. _Naomi wished she hadn't promised. Knows Emily's probably smiling like a smug bitch to piss Katie off even more.

Katie seems pleased with Naomi's words, stepping back towards Freddie. Naomi sighs in relief, wills herself not to catch Emily's eye. Afraid she'll give herself away.

"Right, time to start packing then." Freddie breaks the thick tension the Fitch twins have caused once again.

.

Naomi returns back to her room, knows Emily's not far behind her. Hears the door click. "Making false promises are we?" She hears Emily's husky voice from behind her. Rolls her eyes, as she changes.

"Don't." She warns, shoves her belongings into her suitcase with force.

"Why are you taking this out on me?" Emily asks, leaning against the window, cocking a brow at Naomi.

"Because. Last night shouldn't of happened." Naomi enforces.

"Aren't you glad it did though?" Emily presses on.

Naomi sighs. Drops her head. Catches Emily's feet moving towards her. "No." She lies to herself.

"I beg to differ. Come on, it's not that big'a deal. I promise I wont tell Katie, okay?" Naomi lifts her head, scoffing.

"Are you serious? You'd love to rub this in Katie's face." She says with disbelief, attempting to step away from Emily, but fails when the redhead slides her hand up Naomi's side. Leaving the blond mesmerized once again.

"Well yeah, but if telling her hurts you. Then I won't." Emily's hand caresses her cheek.

"You. Are full of surprises." Naomi whispers.

"Like this?" Naomi squeals at how strong Emily is, and how she manages to force Naomi onto the bed, straddling her.

"We don't have time." Naomi laughs under the redhead.

"Let's make time." Emily crashes their lips together, hands roughly over Naomi's body.

The door clicks. Emily flies off Naomi in record timing, frantically looking at the door, expecting Katie, but thankfully, for Emily, finding Effy. Brows raised with questioning. "Interesting." Effy mumbles. "Hey Emily. I was wondering if I could come with you? You're going back to Mum's right?" Effy asks.

Naomi watches the exchange.

"Sure am. No problem. We should probably get going." Emily winks at Naomi, who has now sat up and straightened out her clothing. Confused as to why Emily is going to Effy's mothers. Decides it's their business.

Naomi watches as Emily grabs her belongings. Feels that empty feeling begin to grow within her. Catches a sincere smile from Emily, that almost makes time freeze. Until Effy falls into the picture, and Naomi realizes that Emily's leaving now. Feels herself wanting to kiss her goodbye, hug her maybe. Knows it won't happen with Effy lingering in the doorway. Decides the shy smile will do.

"See you at the rehearsal dinner then?" Emily says, snapping Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah. See you then." She replies. Wishes she sounded more confident.

"It was nice meeting you." Emily's voice drops into that sexy husk as she winks at the blond.

"You too." Naomi smirks, watching Emily's perfect form retreat. Throws herself back onto the bed. Sighing with frustration. Knowing that she has to go back to her normal life now. Back to the boredom. Can still smell Emily's distinctive scent. Relishes in it for a minute.

"Hurry up bitch!" That is until Katie's shrill snaps her out of her reverie.

Naomi's grabs her belongings, turning to face the empty bedroom. Smiling at the thought of her and Emily sharing the bed. _Definitely a life changing experience._


	8. Black & White

**Ah, it's been a while. Sorta. Yeah. I dont know how I feel about this one, it's short. But I hope you still like it. ;)**

**E5O x**

* * *

_Black & White_

.

It had been two months since the weekend away. Since Naomi had met Emily. Since Naomi had last seen Emily. She had tried to push the thoughts away. Forget about how at ease she felt in the bed next to Emily. Forget how Emily seemed to take everything away for her when it came to sleeping. Forget that ever since she had returned to sleepless nights. Nights were she imagined the redhead next to her.

Naomi constantly told herself to get over it. Forget it. It was just a shag. Okay, they cuddled, so maybe it was more? But she hadn't heard from Emily. Hadn't seen Emily. Therefore she considered it just a shag.

But the time was drawing near. The rehearsal dinner was tonight, and Naomi was currently being dragged by Katie to the only beauty Salon that she trusted in Bristol. Katie had insisted that Naomi go with her to get her fanny waxed. Naomi had protested, of course. But could she really say no to Katie Fitch when the twin was in full Bridezilla mode?

"Here we are." Katie's clicking heels came to a stop under the black and red painted salon. The door bell rang twice as the two walked in. The man behind the counter sprang off his seat in a flash, startling Naomi.

"Oh my giddy aunt! Katie Fitch? My, my you have grown!" The man kissed Katie on both cheeks. Naomi rolled her eyes at his flamboyant nature.

"Hey William! I know, who would've thought I'd stroll back in here. But, as you probably know, I'm getting married tomorrow." Naomi rolled her eyes again as Katie flashed the rock on her finger. "And I need some touch ups. Think you can squeeze me in?" Katie batted her lashes.

William flashed a smile, "Let me work my magic love." He kissed her again, and returned to his desk, checking the computer. "Hold on a sec." William disappeared into one of the rooms, returning with a creepy smile. "Serena will see you now Hon." William directed the two women into the room, closing the door behind them.

Serena was strikingly beautiful. Tanned skin, long dark hair, with emerald eyes, shaped with stylish glasses. A few tattoos on her arms, and piercings in her ears.

"Well, well, if it isn't_ the_ Fitch Bitch. How are you Katie? Been a while." Serena smirks at Katie's reaction to seeing her. Naomi's eyes flick between the two women. Coming to a conclusion that they know each other.

Katie's brows shoot up in confusion, "How the fuck did you get a job here?"

Naomi's surprised at how straightforward Katie is, then realizes that it's Katie Fucking Fitch. Decides to sit back and watch the entertainment.

"Believe it or not babes. I actually studied to get where I am." Serena flashes a smile, taking a seat next to the bed. "So we gonna do this or what?" She gestures to Katie.

Katie huffs, throwing her handbag on the floor, slipping onto the bed. "Right, off with them." Serena orders.

"Do you talk to all your clients like that?" Katie questions.

Serena grins smugly, "Just you Katiekins."

Naomi watches. Wonders how the two know each other. Decides that she'll wait to see if it unfolds, or if Katie will just tell her later.

Katie strips off her underwear, Naomi laughs at her trying to cover it up. "Babe. Ain't like I've never seen your fanny before. Mind you, we were younger then. You were less, bush."

"Shut up you slag." Katie smacks her on the arm. "Anyone would think we slept together."

"We could've." Serena fires back casually.

A scoff escapes Katie's lips, "Please. I'm the straight sister, in case you forgot."

Serena rolls her eyes, "Right. Getting married and all. Poor guy. Brace yourself." Serena strips off the first strip, forcing Katie to wince in pain. "This is going to be fun." Naomi catches Serena's suppressed laugh.

After a good half hour of waxing strips and various curses slipping out of Katie's gritted teeth, it was Naomi's turn. Firstly, she didn't want to go watch Katie, let alone have Katie watch her get it done. But after all, she was unable to say no to bridezilla.

"_Come on Naomi. Who's to say you wont get lucky. You're still bringing that Chad guy that Freds introduced you to, yeah? Don't want your muff looking like a fucking forest." Katie had said rather loudly as she dragged Naomi down the street. Much to Naomi's embarrassment._

"Right Blondie. Looks like it's your turn. Serena, nice to meet you." She extended a hand to a very wary Naomi.

"Naomi." The blond replied, cautious of Serena's grin.

"Nice to meet you, _Naomi. _Climb on up, promise not to hurt you too much." Naomi lay on her back, closing her eyes, anticipating the pain as Serena spread the wax against her.

"Jesus." Naomi whispered as the first strip was stripped off.

"Right, I'll just get you to lift your leg up now. Don't be shy." Serena gestured with a smile, beginning to spread the wax.

"Yo, Rena, oh shit! Sorry!" Naomi froze at the familiar voice. Relizing her legs were still wide apart, she slammed them shut. Keeping them up to hide her face.

"Shit Ems. Kind of busy here." Serena replied. _What the fuck? This can't be happening._

"Fucking hell Emily, what the fuck are you doing here?" Katie shrilled. _Oh my God, it is happening. _

"Hello to you to Katie. Came to see Serena, obviously." Emily stated matter of factually.

"I'll just finish Naomi here, and I'll be right out. Fucking William forgetting to put the sign on again."

_Oh fuck. _Naomi thought to herself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did she have to say my name?_

Naomi waited for Emily to say something. Biting on her bottom lip. She slid her feet down, revealing herself. "Hey." Barely audible.

Naomi's heart skipped as Emily's lips cracked into a smile. "So we meet again. I'll be outside." Naomi caught the wink as Emily left.

_Oh God. Emily just saw my unfinished waxed vagina. _Naomi slid her legs back up, smacking her forehead in frustration.

Ten minutes later Naomi was freshly waxed, pants back on, and ready to pay at the desk. She tried her best to keep herself calm walking towards Emily, next to Katie. Watched as Katie barely acknowledge her sister. Found it hard not to speak to Emily. That heat returning up her spine at the pure sight of Emily. Her hair looking a brighter shade of red.

"That'll be forty five each, thank you." Serena took each payment, shooing William to the side.

"Wow, you two have definitely changed over the years, haven't you?" William placed his head on his fist, scanning the twins over. Katie rolled her eyes. Emily cocked a brow.

"William?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Shut up." She ordered. Handing Naomi and Katie their receipts. "Good luck with the wedding and all." She smiled. Bidding goodbye.

Naomi couldn't help but turn for a last look of Emily. Finding the redheads eyes fixed on her body.

.

The rehearsal was about to start in five minutes. But funnily enough the bridal party were waiting on one more person.

"If she fucking pulls this shit tomorrow, I swear that's it!" Katie shrieked, waiting alongside her father.

"Katie, dear. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. You know she's a little busy nowadays." Rob Fitch tried his best to calm his eldest daughter.

"Fuck off with that Dad. She's used that excuse too many fucking times." Katie was in full bitch mode.

"Watch what you say Katie." Effy warned. Naomi was taken back by Effy's words. Noticing just how much she didn't know about these people.

Katie glared back.

"You guys haven't started yet?" Emily rushed through the doors of the church. Yes, Katie Fitch was getting married in a church. Purely because Grandma Fitch had married in the same church, along with Jenna and Rob.

"Of course we haven't fucking started. You have to go down before me you twat!" Katie looked almost ready to smack her sister.

"All right. Keep your knickers on." Emily hushed her, keeping as far away as possible.

"Right, now that everyone is here. Let's get this order sorted. We'll start with Pandora, then Elizabeth, Emily, then Naomi. Then i'll cue you and Rob to come down." The wedding planner announced.

Naomi toyed with the fake bouquet in her hand, tensing as Emily's familiar scent wrapped around her, filling her nostrils. "Hi." Emily whispered in Naomi's ear. Startling the blonde.

Naomi tried her best to keep it together, "You're late." She whispered back.

"Are you disappointed?" Emily smirks.

"You haven't changed." Naomi responds, watching as the music starts, and Pandora begins to walk down the aisle.

"Did you want me to?" Emily asks, now standing beside Naomi. Throwing her a cheeky look.

Naomi shakes her head, nudging Emily, who catches the wedding planner waving at her frantically to follow after Effy. "Hope you like the view." Emily winks.

Naomi swallows hard, wondering how she'll be able to focus, when Emily is strutting in front of her, cladded in leather pants. _Seriously, leather pants?_ Tries to snap out of her stare. Wondering if anyone notices her eyes glued to Emily's arse.

They quickly run through the order of the ceremony, the bridesmaids then pairing with the groomsmen to follow the bride and groom out.

"Now we feast yeah? Cause I'm fucking starving mate!" Cook rubs his stomach as they exit the church.

Naomi feels that burn in her back, turns to catch Emily's mischievous smile on her lips, as she hops into Katie's car.

.

Naomi finds herself at the head table, seated next to where Katie would be seated. Watches as the soon to be bride fusses around the room with the seating arrangements. The chair next to her scrapes back against the lino floor. Red strands fall into her vision as Emily takes her seat. That overwhelming sensation tingles at how close Emily is to her. Lips cracked into a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Emily whispers low enough. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Hello." She leans her elbow onto the table, playing with her locks nervously.

"I've been waiting for this day." Emily says, sipping on her wine.

"Have you now. I thought you'd be dreading it?" Naomi questions cheekily.

"And what gave you that impression?" Emily asks, eying Katie.

"Uh, the fact that you and your sister can barely stand each other?" Emily fakes a gasp, lips twitching at the side.

"Well then, it's lucky for Katie that I can stand you." Emily whispers lowly as Katie approaches the table.

Naomi sends Emily a look, before freezing up slightly as Katie takes her seat. Finding herself caught in between the Fitch twins. Sighing to herself, fearing that this, is only just the beginning.


	9. Flip The Switch

**This one is much longer than the last. This one goes out to HacknSlashinate for reviewing every chapter! Cheers ;)**

**And Kiwi. Cause, it's kiwi. OH YEAH! **

**E5O x**

**

* * *

**

_Flip The Switch_

**.  
**

Her poignant eyes cut through the window glass, as she stood out in the night chill, inhaling her cigarette. Eyes fixed on the lady of the night. Mind surging with questions. Wondering just how the fuck Katie Fitch could go through with this stupid fucking wedding.

Marriage was a joke to her. What was the point? First of all, it was a waste of money. Second, who in their right mind would want to stay committed forever?

Effy didn't believe in love. Told herself over and over that it was bollocks. In the back of her mind she sometimes questioned her feelings though. They were strong. Over powering. And time after time she pushed those feelings aside. But here, standing on the outside, looking in, Effy's feelings screamed full force at her.

How the fuck could she do this? How the fuck could she marry Freddie when she was barely honest with him. With herself.

How could she proclaim her love when two months ago she was up against the wall, digging her nails into Effy's back, scratching at the brunettes skin. Allowing Effy to pump her fingers inside her. Letting Effy kiss her neck. Panting in Effy's ear. Giving herself to Effy, when she _supposedly_ belonged to Freddie.

Sure, Effy felt some form of guilt, after all she was like a sister to Freddie. But this was Effy Stonem. She barely felt any form of emotion. Maybe if it all came out, it would be different. But Effy doubted that. The way Katie Fitch was going, all of that would remain in the closet.

Effy still wondered how she was going through with this. Watching Katie marry Freddie. Being one of her bridesmaids. It was fucked up. All too fucked up. Just the way Effy liked it.

A dark shimmer flickered through her gaze, slick smile creeping onto her lips. She flicked the remains of her cigarette onto the ground, stamping on it with her heel.

.

She pierced her gaze into Katie's skin. Watched as Katie squirmed under the intensity, smiling, knowing that she still had an effect on the soon to be bride. Kept her eyes fixed until Katie glanced over. Eyes connecting. Averting her eyes when Katie had pleaded with her to stop.

Katie was busy talking to Freddie's Aunt. His mothers sister. Most likely upholding the good impression.

"Hey." Effy snapped from her spectating, turning to find Emily, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." Effy replied casually.

"Bit fucked up huh?" Emily nodded towards her sister.

Effy seemingly raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Gotta let it go Eff. She's not worth it. She'll never admit it."

Effy's eyes remained on Katie. Desperately fighting Emily's sinking words.

_If ever I believed in love._

.

Naomi decided to freshen up in the bathroom after Emily had excused herself, to check on Effy. Naomi needed to get away from the chaos. Away from all of it. Away from Emily, for just a second. Piece herself back together. Noticing that whenever Emily was around, she lost a little self control. She was more playful. More confident. Surprisingly enough. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She knew Emily was dangerous. Right from the fucking beginning.

She had no fucking clue how things were going to go. Figured that Emily would've left it back at the holiday home. Hoped that she would. Oh, who is she kidding. She knew, deep down that she hoped that Emily still wanted her. Because secretly she wanted her too.

And by the looks of things, Emily did. Or was she playing some sort of game. Was she just using Naomi to shake things up? She had no fucking idea what to expect when it came to Emily Fitch.

"Fuck sakes" She ran her hands over her face, peering at herself in the mirror.

As if on cue, the bathroom door squealed open. Emily strolling through the door. Pausing for a moment, "Great minds think alike." Emily grinned.

"Pardon?" Naomi distracted herself, washing her hands.

"Hiding in the bathroom." Emily gestured.

Naomi scoffed, "I'm not hiding."

Emily cocked a brow. _Fuck she's sexy. Look at those leather pants. That fucking tight top. Her cleavage. Jesus! Snap out of it._

"Right..." She drew out. "Well, you wanna hide with me? My cousin brought her slag of a friend, whose been eyeing me up all night."

Naomi laughed, infecting Emily to smile. "Definitely not my type. Fucking grenade if you ask me."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Which one is she?"

Emily signaled for Naomi to walk to the door, pulling it open slightly, the two of them peaking out, "The tall, beastly one there. Mandy or something."

Naomi broke into a laugh. "She's _pretty._" Sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"Oh fuck off." Emily shoved her.

"Careful. I may just have to tell Mandy there where you're hiding." Naomi played back.

Emily cocked that sexy brow again. "I call your bluff."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Naomi gulped as Emily stepped into her personal space. Knowing this playful game had taken a dangerous turn.

"Because." She traced her fingers up Naomi's bare arm. Covering her skin in bumps. "It's much more fun with just the two of us. Don't you agree?" Emily pressed closer.

"Emily." Naomi warned halfheartedly, seeming helpless under Emily's touch.

"God I love the way you say my name." Emily's voice dropped into that husky tone.

Naomi felt that sensation between her thighs. Cursing her libido and its lack of control when it comes to Emily.

Felt Emily's thigh push its way between her legs. Her back hitting the stall door. The two of them escaping into the stall, door closing behind them. Lips crashing forcefully. Tongues begging for access. Lips pulling apart, panting.

"We shouldn't." Naomi's conscience arrived at the fore front.

"Why not?" Emily questioned, kissing on Naomi's neck.

"Because. Someone could walk in at any minute. Besides, I don't do this." Naomi gestured between the two of them.

Emily coughs a laugh, "If memory serves me correctly. We've already done _this_."

Naomi rolls her eyes, annoyed with Emily. "That's not what I meant. I'm not some sket that just shags someone in the loo." Straightens out her clothing, opening the door to check her hair in the mirror. Sighing as Emily follows her. Catching her eyes in the mirror.

"Why are you fighting it Naomi? You want it. I want it." Emily says directly, for the first time.

Naomi's eyes snap up to Emily's then. "How do you know that?"

"I know more than you think." She winks, before leaving the blond frustrated once again. Slamming her fist against the hand dryer on her way out.

Opens the bathroom door to find Jenna Fitch wearing the perfect scowl. Cringes under Mama Fitch's intensity. _Oh Fuck._

Jenna's features morph into a smile, catching Naomi off guard. _Fucking Fitch women and their mood swings._

"Naomi love, there you are. We're about to start dinner soon. Katie asked me to find you."

Naomi wonders if Jenna had caught Emily on her way out. Hoping like fuck that she doesn't think anything of it.

"Right. Thanks Jenna." She stepped around Mrs. Fitch cautiously, brushing back her hair as she made her way to the head table. Noticing that she was the last to arrive. _Fuck me._

Her cheeks flush a painted red. She takes her seat between the Fitch twins, smiling meekly at Katie's questioning look.

"Where were you?" Katie whispers.

"In the loo." She whispers back as Freddie begins to tap his spoon against his glass, gaining everybody's attention.

"So I thought I would take this time, before we eat, to thank you all for coming. It means a lot for both Katie and I to have our family all under one roof, together."

Naomi hears Emily scoff next to her. Instinctively knocks her knee against Emily's, as a way to shut her up. Smiles at Emily's surprised expression.

"I want to thank both Rob and Jenna for everything they have done to help us. Jenna, I don't know how Katie could have managed without you. And Rob, mate, I can't begin to thank you enough for your input. It is truly appreciated. Dad, Aunt Rita and Uncle John, thank you all for putting tonight together. And for all the hard work you've done." Freddie smiles at his father, raising his glass.

"Next, I want to thank our bridal party." Freddie looks between the table at the bridesmaids and Groomsmen. "My boys, Thomas, James, JJ and Cook. Couldn't do it without you boys eh? And the lovely ladies. Pandora, Effy, Emily and Naomi. I know just how much Katie appreciates having _each and every one of you_ here with us."

"And lastly, to my soon to be wife. Thank you. For even agreeing to marry me." Freddie places a doting kiss on Katie's forehead. "So enjoy tonight, eat, drink, not too much." Freddie gives a warning look to Cook, "and have fun."

The room erupts with applause, and happy smiles as Rob stands with his ridiculous grin, nodding to Freddie as he does. "I just want to enforce what Freddie said about having our families, here, under the same roof. I know there are people, whom we wish could be here." Rob gives a sympathetic look towards Freddie, silently acknowledging his mother. Katie places a caring hand on Freddie's arm.

"From both sides of the family." Rob flicks his eyes towards Emily. Who bows her head, ignoring the look. But Naomi catches it. And its enough to make her wonder what else Emily's hiding. Sees Katie turn to look at her sister for just a second, before returning her attention back to her Father's speech.

"So, I raise my glass, to Family. And to Katie and Freddie, each of them joining a new family, and maybe one day, creating their own. To Family." He raises his glass.

"To family." A response echos in the room, glasses raised.

Katie cringes, at her fathers words. Wishes like fuck he hadn't said what he had. Knowing full well that Katie was unable to conceive. _Good one Dad._

Emily rolls her eyes behind her glass. _Fucking family._

The head table watches as the family line up to get their dinner. The boys laughing about something, whilst the girls sit in a tense silence. Naomi finds herself yet again caught between the twins. Wonders just what was said, or unsaid to cause the tension again for the twins. Together, the Fitch twins had become a complete fucking mystery for Naomi.

"Have you checked in yet?" Effy leans over and whispers to Emily.

"Not yet, I'll ring later." Emily replies. Toying with her fork. Flipping out her phone, checking for any alerts.

"Come on Ladies, your turn." Freddie tells the bridesmaids. Pandora bounces onto her feet, followed by the rest of the girls.

Naomi stands warily behind Emily at the buffet table. Watches as Emily packs her plate full. Raises a questioning brow. "Wow, you can eat." She says surprised.

Emily turns, that cheeky smile plastered on her face again. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Effy chokes a laugh next to Emily. Naomi rolls her eyes at yet another dirty remark from Emily, but secretly knows that she would like to know. Doesn't give Emily any sort of reaction to further her ego.

Katie and Freddie arrive at the line, and Naomi decides to cut her interaction with Emily, instead picking her food, and returning to the table. Takes her seat, trying not to laugh at Emily shoveling food into her mouth.

"Hungry are we?" Naomi frowns.

"I like to eat." Emily says with mouthful.

Naomi takes the chance. "I bet you do." Emily pauses, midway between shoveling another forkful into her mouth, turning with a surprised expression. Naomi shrugs it off, beginning to eat politely.

After dinner, Katie and Freddie excuse themselves, bidding goodnight to everyone, heading off to spend some time together before spending the night apart in separate rooms at the hotel.

Naomi nursed a wine, alongside JJ, Pandora, and Effy whilst watching Cook, Emily, James and Thomas play a game of pool. Laughing every now and then as Emily and Cook would banter. Each just as competitive as the other.

She was secretly thankful that she was sharing a room with Katie and Pandora tonight. Even though she subtely played Emily's harmless game, in the back of her mind, that continuous reminder or danger lingered.

She checked the time, as a way of leading to her saying goodnight. She said her goodnight to everyone, catching Emily's eager eye as she left for her hotel room.

.

Katie's already in her bed, tucked up in her pyjamas, toying with her engagement ring. Naomi knocks softly, opening the door cautiously. "Hey."

Katie looks up, with tear stained eyes, wiping at them furiously. "Hey." she replies through a dry throat.

"You okay?" She asks tentatively, perching herself on the edge of Katie's bed. Figures that Katie will brush off the question.

"It's just so final. You know? Like this is it. This is what I've always dreamed of. The perfect boyfriend, to be the perfect husband. Have the perfect marriage. The perfect life. But not, everything is perfect, is it?"

Naomi finds herself caught off guard. She had expected Katie to just say something like, "I'm just a little overwhelmed." But no. No. Katie was going for deep and meaningful. And Naomi questioned in her mind, whether or not Katie was having second thoughts.

"Katie. Are you having second thoughts?" Decides to voice it. After all, she's Katie's best friend. This is what friends are for.

Katie shakes her head. "No." doesn't sound convincing. "No." She enforces. "Just nerves. Fucking nerves. I'm getting married!" her eyes bulge out as if it's just hit her.

"That you are." She smiles, trying her best top lift Katie's spirits.

"Things are really going to start changing soon, huh? I'm getting married. You're moving here. I'm really going to fucking miss you." Katie admits.

Naomi fakes a gasp, "Katie Fitch. Are you showing me affection?"

Katie throws a pillow, "Shut up Bitch. I know you'll miss me too!"

"Maybe. Just a little. Any chance Bristol will get to see more of Katie Fitch?" Naomi asks.

Katie rolls her eyes. "Probably, Freddie comes back all the time to check up on his Dad. Suppose I should visit Nan more often."

"Anyone else?" Naomi drags out.

Katie fakes contemplation. "Um, not that I can think of."

"Oh fuck off. I know you'll come visit me. Without warning, might I add."

"That way you can't hide." Katie fires back.

Naomi rolled her eyes at Katie's comment. Wondering, if in the future she would have to hide from Katie. The thought erased form her mind as fast as it appeared. She knew better than to think about the future so much. Learned from her mother that only the now matters.

"You're going to be okay Katie." Even though Katie hadn't voiced any worry, she knew Katie well enough to know that she was worried. Katie only cried when something was truly bothering her. Naomi would never push her to come out with it. But she still knew.

Katie smiled at the reassurance. Naomi only needing that as Katie's way of saying thank you.

"Better get your beauty sleep then yeah?" Naomi bit back a laugh.

"You to talk. Remember Chad's still coming as your _date._"

_Fuck._

That's right. Naomi had completely forgotten about Freddie's friend Chad, who Katie was all so willing to set Naomi up with. She had been on one date with Chad. He was good looking. Just a little taller than her. Short, stylish dark hair. Chiseled face. Fit. Actually intelligent and able to hold a conversation with Naomi. She wasn't as interested as he or Katie for that matter, would have liked. But she didn't oppose to Katie's idea of Chad attending the wedding as Naomi's date.

That was until Emily appeared in the picture again. And until Emily had shown interest again.

"I think he likes you." Katie sounded like a teenager again.

"That's nice." Naomi bit her tongue.

"Naomi!" Katie warned.

"What?" the blond challenged.

"I know that tone. You don't even like him! You're so fucking fussy."

Naomi failed to hold back her laughter. "Oh, you're one to talk. You're the fucking queen of fussy! He's nice. Okay? I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. That's all."

Katie shrugged. "Apparently he's a fucking mint shag. Just saying."

"Duly noted." Naomi replied. Purely to keep Katie happy. Not that she had any thoughts whatsoever about shagging Chad. Yes, she was bi-sexual, but cock didn't really seem to be her thing right about now.

"Good. Now, please piss off so I can sleep." Katie smiled that sarcastic smile.

"Nice to have you back. Night." Noami flicked the light off.

"Night bitch." Katie replied, turning into her duvet.

.

Naomi decided to head out for a before bed cigarette. She opened the door, leading out to there balcony. Lighting up the stick between her fingers, exhaling the much needed nicotine. The night was so still, so calm, so...eerie. After initially basking in the silence, Naomi became fearful. It was too silent. To calm. The calm before the storm maybe?

She shook off the worry once again. Her thoughts interrupted by Emily's voice carrying out the open window to hers and Effy's room.

"Hey baby." Came the redheads voice. _Baby? What!_

"Are you okay?" - "Dinner was nice." - "I'll see you tomorrow okay, after the wedding."- "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Naomi knew she shouldn't eavesdrop. But with a conversation like that, how could she not? The blond found herself yet _again_ frustrated, and even more so angry. Just what the fuck was Emily playing at?

_Fucking Emily Fitch!_

The blond lit up another much needed cigarette, to tame her angry mind.


	10. Sidelines

**Ah so sorry for the wait. I hope you find this one interesting. ;) Maybe, hopefully. So if you do like it. Let me know. If you don't. Sweet yo! **

**Keep doing me, and I'll keep doing you! ;) **

**Oh and this one, goes out to my blood Hypes! For the pure fucking awesomeness that is 99 Problems. If for some fucked up reason you HAVEN'T read that. You must go and do it now. DO IT! **

**And that will be all. **

**Toodles E5O xx**

* * *

_Sidelines_

.

She stood out in the chill, pulling at her sleeves, dragging them to her purple knuckles. Blond strands whipping at her skin. Contemplating the words that continued to ring in her ears. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Hated the fact that she was. All they had done was sleep together, once. Once when she stupidly decided to let go of all self control. Give into the temptation that is Emily Fitch.

But she stupidly kept giving into Emily's so called 'harmless' flirting. Because every time Emily said a word, Naomi would feel that ache between her legs. And now, she hated that. Despised it.

Hated even more so that she was so angry about this. Because she knew that Emily was dangerous. Knew not to become attached in any sort of way.

So standing outside, right now, after discovering that Emily may or may not be with someone else. Someone that she loved. Naomi decided to cut all ties. To somehow conjure up some self control when it came to Emily. No more flirting. No more kissing. No more touching. Nothing.

She changed for the night, into a loose over sized shirt and climbed into bed. Shutting off the light, laying there in the complete darkness. Letting go of the pent up anger in her system with sigh.

_Fucking Emily Fitch._

Her eyes did their nightly routine, checking the door. It was fully closed. Checking the window latch. Locked. She sighed that sigh of relief.

_You're fucking twenty three for fucks sake! It's time to let go of this shit._

She would tell herself this every night. But did it ever work? No. Not ever. She still constantly checked her surroundings, every time she climbed into bed. She had been doing this since she was seven years old. Living in this fear.

She scrunched her eyes closed. _Sleep, just fucking sleep._

She knew she had to get at least I good four or five hours, if she wanted to look anything near what Katie expected. Hoped like fuck that tonight she wouldn't have another episode. But who was she kidding?

She turned onto her side, burying her head into her pillow, thoughts racing through her mind, until she eventually succumbed to sleep.

.

It was around three am when Katie woke up to the piercing screams. She had grown accustomed to these screams, but that didn't mean to say that they didn't scare the crap out of her everytime they rang through.

"Fuck sakes!" Katie mumbled to herself, looking at the red lights that tantalized her with the time.

She ran through the hotel room, heading straight for Naomi's room, wondered how Pandora could sleep through such a cow. She burst through the door, finding her friend in a fit of struggled screams.

"Naomi!" She shook the frantic blond at the shoulders. "Naomi, it's Katie. Wake up!" She pinched the tender skin under Naomi's bicep. Worked every time. Naomi's icy eyes ripped open. Arms wrapping around Katie's form. Breathing heavily in the twins ear. "It's okay babes. You're okay. He can't get you. You know that. It was just a nightmare." Katie reassured. Words she had constantly repeated for a few years now.

"I'm sorry." Naomi breathed out, easing her grip on Katie's shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't give a fuck. You're okay though. You know that. Fuck that tosser, I'll break his balls. There's no way in hell that cunt will touch you again. Not when I'm your best fucking friend. That wanker will have to get through me first!" Katie's lips curled into a smile.

Naomi reflected the same expression. "Yeah I know."

Katie climbed under the covers next to Naomi. "Want me to stay here tonight?" She asked, pulling the covers up under her chin.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "If I said no, would you listen?"

Katie grinned. "No. So shut the fuck up and go to sleep bitch. I'm getting married tomorrow!" And with that, Katie Fitch rolled onto her side, taking the majority of the duvet with her. Naomi rolled her eyes, laying down next to her best friend. Thanking whoever it was that decided to conjure up the woman that is Katie Fitch. She lay, listening to the soft breaths next to her. Thinking about Katie's words. She was right. He couldn't get to her. It had been sixteen years now. She should be over it. But she wasn't. That fear still lingered in the back of her mind.

.

Naomi knew she wouldn't wake by herself in the morning. No, instead of opening her eyelids by herself, Naomi woke to the motion of a bouncing Katie on her bed.

"Wake the fuck up!" Katie shouted.

A groan left Naomi's lips. The blond rolled onto her side, snatching at the duvet cover.

"No you fucking don't." Katie ripped the blanket off the bed entirely, leaving Naomi laying in just her sleeping wear. "Katie!" She whined.

"Get up! The make up artist will be here soon." Katie walked off out of the room, blanket still in hand. "Oh and Naomi?" She called.

"What?" The blond snapped.

Katie poked her head through the door with a huge grin, "I'm getting married today!"

Naomi rolled those perfect eyes, "Jesus." She sighed, dragging herself out of bed. "This is just the beginning."

.

Pandora burst out of her bedroom door, hair looking a right mess. "Bonkers! I can't believe you're getting married today! We're going to look fucking brill!"

Emily and Effy emerged through the door shortly after. Naomi forced herself not to give Emily too much attention. Could already feel Emily's eyes boring into her skin. She bit at her bottom lip. _Keep it together._

"Morning." Emily greeted. A hint of confusion in her voice.

"Make up artist will be here shortly. She's going to start with you guys first." Katie informed Emily. Emily replied with a nod. Effy barely spoke a word. Perching herself next to Pandora. Tension brewing its way in the room.

Conversation was barely held, until Jenna Fitch made her way to the bridal suite, hands filled with accessories.

"Katie! Darling!" She embraced her eldest daughter with a hug. "When do you want to give the girls their necklaces?" She asked. Katie's brows furrowed. Emily's and Naomi's matched, each with a cocked brow. Pandora smiled liked a five year old. And Effy seemed like she couldn't care less.

"Mum." Katie whispered.

"What dear? It's not like you weren't going to give them out. Here you go." Jenna passed four purple velvet bags to Katie. Katie's cheeks flushed a shade of red.

"I thought, you know. I'd get you all, something each. To wear. Or whatever." Katie shrugged, handing each bag to each bridesmaid.

Emily took the bag cautiously, eyes flicking between her sister and her mother, confused. They each pulled out a silver chained necklace with matching butterflies, studded with gems. Emily suppressed a laugh, earning a look of disgust from her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to _gifts_." she aimed at Jenna.

"Blimey, thanks Katie! We can all match now. Whizzer." Panda fixed the necklace around her neck.

Emily watched on as Naomi placed the necklace around her neck. Eyes delving into the blonds skin. A rush of red spread against Naomi's skin. She looked up. Eye's locking with Emily's for the first time, before tearing them away just as fast. _Why is she so damn hot?_

.

The make up and hair stylists turned up shortly after. Each bridesmaid had their hair curled, and pulled to into a side ponytail. Whilst Katie's was curled, half up half down. Soon after the girls began to change into their dresses. Each a strapless shade of purple.

Emily and Effy had escaped the room for a pre wedding cigarette. Much needed for Emily for having spent the most time in a room with her mother and sister since she was fifteen.

"How the fuck are we doing this?" Emily asked, staring out onto the city from the balcony.

"Because." Effy answered nonchalantly.

"Great fucking answer there Eff." Emily scowled at her friend.

"We each have our reasons." Effy shrugged, exquisitely taking a drag.

"Yours is a bit fucked up." Emily let out a laugh. Lips twitching as she scrutinized Effy.

"What?" Effy sighed.

"I swear, that is the least amount of make up I've seen you wear. You look nice." Emily grinned, bumping shoulders with Effy.

"Careful. Someone might think you're trying to get in my pants." Effy smirked, coking a brow towards the hotel room.

"Bit late for that one yeah?" Emily smiled smugly.

"Don't remind me." Effy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fuck off. You loved it." Emily turned, leaning against the rails. Eyes dropping from playful to hard as she peered through the window. Watching as Naomi sipped on a glass of champagne, tending to Katie's needs.

"What's going on there then?" Effy's words slipped into Emily's ears, snapping her from her stare.

"Nothing." Emily replied fast.

"Sure about that?"

"No." Emily knew she couldn't fool Effy. She never could.

"What've you done?" Effy's words echoing Emily's thoughts.

"Fucked if I know." She had no idea. No fucking clue why Naomi was all of a sudden giving her the cold shoulder. And it pissed her off majorly.

"Suppose you better find out then." Effy stubbed out her cigarette, motioning for Emily to follow her inside. The redhead following reluctantly.

"Right. The limos here girls." Jenna informed, annoying smile plastered on her lips. She pulls Emily aside, gripping at her arm tighter than she should.

"What the fuck Jenna?" Emily curses, pulling out of her mothers grip.

Jenna checks around the corner before giving Emily her infamous Jenna Fitch scowl. "If you so much as do anything, anything at all to ruin your sisters wedding day-"

"Oh piss off with that already." Emily rolls her eyes.

"You listen to me girl. I'm still your mother." She hisses.

Emily's lips erupt with laughter. "Good one."

"Just know, that your _Father,_ would be highly disappointed in you. As well as your Grandmother. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Emily's laughing falters. She knows her mother is right. Not that she was planning on ruining Katie's day. But knowing her luck, if something were to go wrong, it would still most likely be blamed on her.

...

"This is it then huh?" Katie asked to no one in particular. Nerves starting to get the best of her.

"Now or never." Naomi encouraged, linking an arm with Katie, leading her down towards the car.

"Oh fuck." The words slipped out of Katie's mouth, quiet enough for only Naomi to hear.

.

Guests still swarmed through the church doors as the limo pulled up.

"Fucking hell." Katie mumbled.

"Fashionable entrance huh?" Emily asked knowingly.

"Of course." Katie shot back.

The car remained in silence until Katie was sure that she had given enough time to be fashionably late. The girls stepped out the car, each with their bouquet, holding their dresses down. Naomi helped Katie with her train.

Rob stood in the foyer, bearing a very proud smile as the girls walked in. "My girls." He chocked through forming tears. "Come on. Fitch hug."

Katie and Emily shared a look, before both reluctantly leaning into their father's arms. "I fucking love you two." He whispered.

"Okay, let's do this before Dad has a breakdown." Emily pulls out of the hug, wiping her Father's tears tenderly. Naomi can't help but be slightly shocked at, and adore Emily's affection towards her Father.

The music starts as Panda makes her way down the isle. Emily rolls her eyes at Katie's 'This I promise you' song choice. _Typical fucking Katie and her Nsync. _She watches as Effy makes her way out, down the aisle of standing guests. Takes a deep breath before she walks down herself, in front of her family and Katie's so called friends. Knowing that most of the room would most likely be , and judging her. Whispering about her. The _other_ Fitch. The one that went bad. She scoffs at them their poncy fucking faces. _Just this one day. One fucking day. _

Naomi takes her cue from the wedding planner, following after Emily. Can't help but think how beautiful Emily looks today. Actually beautiful. With her usually wild side replaced by elegance. The way her hair is pulled back. The way her dress fits. She just looks so, so different. She tries to stop thinking about it. But she just cant help it. Not when Emily has now taken her place, and is watching Naomi make her way down the aisle. Emily's eyes scream with hunger. Right then, Naomi thinks that Emily's caught her. Trapped her. But as she turns into her spot in front of Emily, she sighs with relief, eyes falling onto Katie's approaching form.

Rob gives Katie away. Katie hands her bouquet to Naomi and the minister begins the ceremony. Emily rolls her eyes as he raves on about the significance of marriage.

"If anyone has reason to believe that these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words ring through Effy's ears. Blood pumping at the side of her head. The world slowly starts to feel like it's closing in on her. A tender hand reaches out to her own, pulling her from her drowning. She looks up confused. Seeing Emily's back still facing her, but with her arm held out from behind. Effy takes it, squeezing it hard as the minister takes the silence as a reason to carry on.

"Now, we move on to the vows." The minister nods to Freddie to begin. He turns, taking the ring from Cook. Katie's veins ease with relief.

"I, Fredrick Darnell Mclair, take you, Katherine Marie Fitch to be my wife. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Katie presses her lips together, desperate to keep her tears at bay. Turning to take the ring from Naomi. Takes a deep breath before replying.

"I, Katherine Marie Fitch, take you, Fredrick Darnell Mclair to be my husband. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you _faithfully_ through good times and bad, _regardless_ of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She manages the words . Choking every now and then.

"And with that, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The room erupts with applause, and a howl from Cook.

.

It was after the speeches at the reception that Chad had finally made his way to Naomi. Bringing her a glass of champagne.

"Hi." He dipped his way cautiously.

"Oh hello." Naomi's startled at first. Having completely forgotten about Chad.

"You look really, really beautiful." He shouts over the blaring music, handing her the glass.

"Thank you! You look nice too." She smiles, a genuine smile. She likes Chad. He's nice. Very much a gentlemen.

"Do you want to dance, or something?" He asks, almost scared.

Naomi laughs nervously, "Oh no, no. I don't dance."

Chad pursues, "What do you mean you don't dance?"

"It's more of a, I _can't_ dance." She smiles sheepishly.

"Nonsense. Come on." He places their glasses down, taking her by the hand.

"NO really. I'm just going to embarrass you. And myself, and most like everyone around us!" Naomi protests as Chad spins her around.

"Let loose!" He yells over the music.

Naomi tries. Tries to let go. But there's something pushing against her. Something she can't break. It's burning into her skin. That fire. She can feel it. She recognizes it. She's almost become used to it now. She tries to dance with Chad. Tries to smile when he looks up with his eager grin. And we he looks down. She looks around. Looks for where the fire is coming from. And then she catches it. Blue eyes lock with narrowed brown. Naomi can't help but be sucked in. For the first time Emily isn't questioning. She's still. One arm crossed, with the other holding a wine glass, held upwards.

Naomi feels as though she's under a microsope. She's hooked. And Emily's just about to reel her in when Chad steps in the way, taking her hands for a slow song. She rests her arms around his neck. That being the most interest he has in him right about now. She tries to see past his shoulder as the step to the music.

Her eyes return, but Emily is gone.

.

It's at the bar, when the feeling returns to Naomi. _Whatever you do, do not turn around. _She orders to drinks. One for her, and one for Chad. She pays, dreading the fact that now, she has to turn around. Hopes like fuck that she can make it past with ease. She turns. And those fucking brown eyes catch her again.

"Hi." Emily steps in front her. Blocking her.

"Hi." Naomi replies harshly, making an attempt to step around the redhead. Succeeding, before her arm is grabbed.

"Excuse me." Naomi again, attempts to pull out of the hold, but Emily is surprisingly strong, and pulls her into a more quieter area.

"What the hell is up with you?" Emily asks hushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naomi sets the drinks down, wiping off the spilled wine on her arm.

"How about the fact that you've barely looked at me, let alone spoken to me all day. Have I done something?" Cocks her head to the side.

"Why do you care?" Naomi tugs that bottom lip of hers between her teeth anxiously.

"Why do you?" Emily challenges back.

"Should you really be talking to me?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Emily asks, clearly confused.

"Oh don't play dumb Emily. Your fucking girlfriend!" The words slip out of her mouth before she had even processed them. Curses herself for her stupidity.

Emily lets out a hearty laugh. "Girlfriend! Are you shitting me? Babes. You've got it all wrong."

Naomi's anger rises at Emily's reaction. "I heard you, on the phone last night."

Emily's laughter dies, and that sexy smirk masks her. "You were eavesdropping?"

Naomi looks away, embarrassed. "No. I just...overheard."

The way Emily presses her lips together almost kills Naomi. She still has no fucking clue about this woman. And yet, with one look, she manages to make Noami even more curious.

Emily's head tips to the side, "So, who's he?"

Naomi turns, seeing Chad sitting at the table, tapping his fingers against the surface. "Oh. That's Chad. Katie kind of set us up." She shrugs it off.

"He seems nice." Noami could kill Emily now. She shouldn't be complementing him. She should be jealous. Fucking jealous. Just the way Naomi was when she thought Emily had a girlfriend. _Fuck sakes, get a grip._

"He is." She replies, shakily.

Emily raises a brow in agreement. Pissing Naomi off even more. "He's kind. Respectful. Very much the gentleman." She states.

"So, everything I'm not." Naomi didn't expect the seriousness in Emily's voice. She chokes on her response. Curses the fact that she's careful about her words. That she doesn't want to hurt Emily.

"I don't know you well enough to agree." She's pleased with her words. Fidgets with her hands. "Can I ask, if not a girlfriend. Then who were you talking to?"

Emily's lips twitch at the side, falling into that killer smirk. "Like you said babes. You don't know me well enough."

And with that, Naomi watches as Emily struts back up to the bar, ordering herself another drink.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine. So, My bad. **


	11. City Of Hope

**You guys are maaaad crazy with reviews! Doing me well good. So like I said, I'd return the favour, with this here little filler of sorts. Here you are lovelies. Don't hate me too much for the time jump or ending. ;)**

**This one goes out to the lovely Hack, for her mad reviews! ;)**

**E5O x  
**

* * *

_City Of Hope_

.

Naomi looks around her apartment, at the boxes sprawled out on the floor. The empty rolls of duct tape, and the soon to be empty bottle of wine on her kitchen bench.

She picks up a few photographs, the framed ones, that she was yet to pack. Reminiscing over the times of each memory encased in a frame. She smiles at the one of her, Katie, and Freddie in their graduation gowns, clutching their diplomas.

Laughs at the one of her and Katie dressed for Halloween. Naomi opting for red riding hood, and Katie, as a french maid, leaving little to the imagination.

And then, that photo. That one photo that she would gaze at at night. That stupid fucking photo that she could never take down. Because she shouldn't have to. She liked the way she looked in it. It was a photo from Katie's wedding, of the wedding party. She was stood next to Cook. And on the other end, Emily was stood next to JJ. With everyone else in between.

It had been two months since Katie's wedding. Her and Freddie had since been on honeymoon in Spain. And moved to a bigger house on the other side of town. Naomi had barely heard from anyone else. A few texts from Panda every now and then. But that had to be it. She hadn't heard, nor had she seen Emily since. Not that she expected to see Emily in London. But she would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat every time she saw a blaze of red.

She packs away the photos, finishes off her wine, and heads for bed. After all, she's moving to Bristol tomorrow.

.

She wakes to her phone buzzing against the wooden surface of her bedside table. She slaps her hand on the mobile, pulling it back to read the message. Eyes squinting into the light.

**We'll be round in ten. And you better be up. Bitch. Xx**

She sighs, rolling onto her back, sprawling herself out on her sheets. Aimlessly staring at the ceiling. _This is it. A new start. Hopefully a fucking break. _She tells herself encouragingly.

_Of all fucking places. _That encouragement fades into wary. She'd almost been dreading the move. For one reason, and one reason only. Whatever it was that was going on between her and Emily, had definitely been left on fucked up terms. Emily was still a mystery to her. If not more of a fucking mystery.

She had to get out of this rut. Start new. Start fresh. Start...something.

There door buzzer tore her away from her thoughts. She checked her time, it can't of been ten minutes already. Oh shit, it has been.

"Coming." She pulls on a pair of trousers, jumping into them as she hops towards the door.

She pulls it open, revealing a grinning Katie and Freddie. "Morning." Freddie nods.

"You just got up, didn't you? Did you not get my text?" Katie barges past.

"Please, come in." Naomi mumbles sarcastically, tying her bed hair up into a bun.

"Well at least you have everything packed up. Thank fuck for fully furnished apartments yeah?" Katie's words were hardly grateful.

"Right. We're do we start?" Freddie asked.

"It's just the bed, my bedside tables and drawers. Then all these boxes." Naomi smiled cynically at Katie.

"Ugh. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love me." Naomi threw her arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Oh fuck off." Katie shrugged her off.

"It's not the fact that your helping me that's got you. It's because I'm leaving you, isn't it?" Naomi smirked.

"Again. Fuck off."

"Somebody want to give me a hand here?" Freddie called from the room. Tearing Naomi away to help him.

Katie would never admit it out loud. But she was going to miss Naomi. She was scared. Scared of losing her friend. She knew what Bristol was like. Knew that people in Bristol and what they were like. More importantly she knew her sister. And she hoped like fuck that Emily would leave Naomi alone.

.

The truck was packed up with everything Naomi owned. And now Katie and Naomi were arguing about who would have to sit in the middle.

"I _have _to sit next to the window!" Katie argued, lisp starting to arise.

"_I'm_ claustrophobic." Naomi retorted.

Katie scowled. Knowing it was true, pissed off that Naomi played that card.

"So?" She challenged poorly.

"Fine. I'll sit in the middle. And I may accidentally rub my leg against your husbands?" Naomi cocked a chalenging brow.

Katie let out a growl. "Liar." she glared, pushing past the blond, and climbing up into the middle seat.

"One point Naomi. Zero to Katie." She said smugly, taking her seat on the outside.

"Bitch."

.

After a good two and a half hour drive, they arrived at Naomi's new apartment. Naomi climbed out of the truck, letting a huffing Katie follow out after. Katie looked up at the apartment building, flicking her head back to Naomi.

"Please tell me your flat is on the bottom floor."

Naomi smiled meekly. "'Fraid not Katiekins. Don't worry, I'll help Freds with the bed." She reassured her with a pat.

"Thank fuck for that." Katie scoffed, following Naomi to the back of the truck.

They started with the base of the bed. Followed by the mattress, the bedside tables and the drawers. Leaving just a few trips for the boxes.

Freddie collapsed onto the couch. "I never thought you'd have so much shit Naoms." he breathed heavily, accepting the glass of water from Naomi.

"Compared to Katie?" She cocked a brow.

"Fair call."

"Hey!" Katie defended herself.

"Katie. You have a closet, just for shoes." Naomi stated obviously.

"Yeah well, a girl can never have too many pairs of shoes." She justified herself.

"So Naomi eh? Moving to bad old Bristol. I miss this place you know, the trouble we used to get up to. Watch you self babe, Bristol's full of trouble." He winked at her. She wasn't sure how to take the wink. For a moment she wondered just what Freddie meant. If he meant anything at all. Or if she was just being a paranoid freak. She opted for the last choice.

"Don't worry, I know my right from wrong." _Yeah fucking right._

Freddie flicked his brows up in agreement. Yet Naomi couldn't help but wonder if Freddie was getting at something. So she changed the subject.

"Oh, could you thank Chad for me, for letting us use his truck?"

"What ever happened between you two?" Katie pried.

Naomi rolled her eyes. She had wondered how long it would take Katie to ask her. She shrugged her shoulders, "He's just not my type."

"And what is your type?" Freddie asked with an eager smile. Naomi frowned at his eagerness.

"I don't know yet." She answered. It seemed as though Freddie was almost pulling an Effy on her. After all the two were rather close as teens.

"Hopefully you don't find some loser here." Katie stated out loud, receiving a incredulous look from Naomi. "What?"

Naomi shook her head at her best friend.

"Well babes. We should probably head back yeah?" Freddie announced, standing up. Walking towards Naomi with open arms.

"You know I don't do hugging, right?" She frowned, but Freddie made no sign of stopping. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Behave. And be careful." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes Father." She smirked sarcastically.

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair, earning a slap.

Naomi looked of at Katie who was now rather quiet. "Katiekins." She smirked, making her way over.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Come here bitch." She pounced for a hug. "I'm gonna fucking miss you. And I swear, if you get a boyfriend-"

"Or girlfriend." Freddie chimed in.

Katie rolled her eyes at her husband. "Yeah or that. They need my approval first. Got it?"

"We'll see about that." Naomi laughed, hugging Katie tightly.

Katie's tone fell into a genuine one, "You'll be okay. Call me if you need me?"

Naomi smiled with gratitude, "You can count on it." They kissed each other on the cheek, before Katie and Freddie made their way out.

She was alone now. Apartment still full of unpacked boxes. A new beginning. A new change.

.

Naomi had unpacked her clothes, dishes, and most of her decor and photos. Set up her room, living area and kitchen. Knowing that in a couple of days she'd most likely change everything around again.

She'd printed out a map of her area, and decided to take a walk. Get to know her new neighborhood. Apparently there was a park near by. She decided to head towards there, for a start.

There was indeed a park, with benches surrounding a rather large lake. Mothers were there with their children, feeding ducks. School kids seemed to be skipping school, making out with one another under a tree.

Naomi saw the first bench, and took a seat, pulling out her packet of cigarettes. She turned to face the lake for some scenery, but found herself startled by a young boy who had somehow managed to sit next to her without making any sort of noise.

He stared at her intently. With silver like eyes that captured her, yet frightened her at the same time. They sat there for a moment. Words unsaid.

"Hello." He finally said.

"Uh, hi there." She replied. Looking around for someone who should be looking after the child.

"You're new." He replied. It wasn't a question. More so him stating the fact.

"How did you..."

"I come here everyday." He replied, looking out over the pond. His eyes seemed fixed on something. Naomi followed his gaze.

"I'd remember your face." He said. Eyes remaining in place. Naomi took a second look at the boy.

"Samuel!" A voice interrupted, snatching the boy, Naomi now knew as Samuel, from his gaze. She turned, finding a blond haired woman, fag in hand, running towards the bench.

"Nana." He replied nonchalantly.

"What have I told you about walking away from me?" She questioned, failing to notice Naomi.

"Not to." He replied casually. Naomi wanted to laugh. But knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Yes! Now bugger off and feed the ducks or something. I need another fag." She shooed him off the bench, towards the pond. Naomi watched him leave, raising a brow when little Samuel turned around to give her a smile, before heading towards the pond with his loaf of bread.

The woman took a seat next to Naomi, letting out a sigh. "Kids eh?"

Naomi was unsure whether she should reply or not, until the woman held out her lighter. She looked down, confused. "You going to light one up love?" The woman nodded to Naomi's packet.

She took the offer, lighting up a cigarette, and handing it back. "Thank you." she smiled.

They fell into a silence, somewhat comfortable, watching Samuel throw the bread in aimlessly.

"You new to town then?" The woman asks, catching Naomi's attention.

"Just moved actually." She answers. "You're Grandson seemed to notice as well." She smiles looking back at him. "He's very perceptive."

The woman laughs. "Runs in the family. He's a strange little bugger, but that's why we love him."

Naomi can't help but laugh at her brashness.

The woman flicks her cigarette to the side, pulling her jacket around tighter. "Sammie!" She calls out. Samuel turns around, realizing that they're leaving, and throws the entire loaf into the water. He drags his feet up the slight hill to the bench, and takes his Grandmother's hand.

"Maybe we'll see you around." The woman says.

Naomi smiles, "I'm sure you will." She replies, already liking the pond park.

"Bye!" Samuel waves with his free hand as they take off.

"See you." She replies, finishing off the rest of her smoke.

.

After stopping off at the supermarket to pick up a few essentials, and extra locks, Naomi found her way home again. With the help of her map, of course. She packed away her things, screwed the locks into her door, and turned on the telly, sighing. Something just didn't feel right. And maybe, just maybe that could have something to do with the fact that she failed to see a glimpse of red all day. It's not as though she went out looking for Emily. In fact, she had no fucking clue what she would have done if she had seen Emily. But in the back of her mind, there was that hope. That hope of maybe running into Emily. Or maybe even seeing her from a distance.

She sat there, frustrated with how pathetic it was. She told herself not to think about it. Not to dwell on it. To let it go.

So she sat there. Desperately trying to focus on something else. Hardly paying attention to whatever was on the telly.

The vibration of her phone against the kitchen bench snatched her attention. She sluggishly walked over, figuring it to be Katie, wondering what her best friend had to say now. She opened the one new message.

**Heard there's a new girl in town. E x**

She read the words over and over. Heart pounding against her chest, with a ridiculous smile creeping onto her lips.

* * *

**Cliffy much? I know. I promise Naomily interaction in the next one. Loves. **


	12. Whispers In The Dark

**Sorry for the wait. And for those of you wondering about Take Me Away, I promise I haven't abandoned it. I'm just suffering from writers block for that one. But I promise not to leave it for too long. So I hope you like this one. ;)**

**Loves E5O x**

* * *

_Whispers In The Dark_

.

She drummed her fingertips against the kitchen counter. E. _E_

It had to be Emily. Surely. _But how the fuck did she get my number?_ That was the question that rang through Naomi's mind. She couldn't remember giving her number to Emily. Not after what happened at the wedding. And there's no chance in hell that Katie would have given it to her.

It wracked her brain. Even more so the fact that she was unsure if she should reply or not. What do you say to that?

After five minutes of contemplation she decides to reply with **How did you know? **Because she had no idea how Emily would know when she was moving to Bristol. Surely Katie wouldn't have told her? Maybe Freddie did?

Shortly after she gets a reply, **A little bird told me. Hopefully see you around. ;)**

She drops her phone in frustration. Emily and her fucking crypticness.

Picks her phone back up, replying with a **Maybe. ;)**

.

Surprisingly she slept through most of the night. Waking up only once in a sweat. Getting up to check the locks on her front door, before returning back to bed.

She decided to take another walk. Figuring it would be best to get to know her surrounding enough before she started work on Monday.

She stopped in at the market to pick up a few more things. Rounding into aisle thirteen, she collided with another customer, stumbling back, dropping her carton of milk. "Fuck sakes." She mumbled.

"Shit, sorry there love." The voice was all too familiar. Looking up, Naomi's eyes fell onto that dolphin smile. "Fucking aye, Naomikins!" Cook laughed, grabbing the blond in a bear hug.

"Cook." She struggled for breath, pushing him off of her.

"When did you get into town?" He asked, releasing her.

"Yesterday. Just moved actually." She shrugged sheepishly, as they stepped away from the spilled milk, walking down the aisle.

Cook smacked her on the arm proudly, "Bristol just got a whole lot better. What you doing tonight babes? Should come check out the club." He suggested eagerly.

"Club?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah,_ Red Light Vision_, Eff's place. Got me a job there 'bout a month ago, ladies favorite barman. Plus, free lap dances." He grinned boyishly.

Naomi nodded, "Sounds fun." unconvincingly.

Cook smacked her on the arm again, earning a glare, "C'mon, take that stick out of your ass, and come have a drink with Cookie. Tell you what, first drinks on the house yeah?"

Cook was annoyingly convincing. Evidently, she gave into him agreeing to meet him at the bar around nine. He'd offered to give her a ride home after work.

.

She'd never been to a strip club before. So her current dilemma was expected. What to fucking wear! After changing her outfit five times already, she'd opted for a pair of skinny jeans, a loose white singlet and blazer. Leaving her blonde locks roughly straight. She had tried to relax. Didn't want to look like the up tight business girl she was often stereotyped as. Like Cook said, taking the stick out of her ass.

She'd called a cab, looking up a restaurant nearby _Red Light Vision, _lying to the driver about the destination. Dreading what the driver may think about her.

She made her way down, pulling at her jacket , bringing it tighter around her waist. Instinctively looking around. She stepped up the red velvet carpet steps, smiling shyly at the bouncer.

"Evening love." He greeted.

"H-hi."

"Not like a pretty face like yours to be here on a Saturday night. Usually the girls come running on Fridays. But hey, who can blame ya? Go on in." He ushered her through. She was thankful he didn't question her. Give her a run over. Decided he must to be used to it.

She looked around the club. The lighting was insane. Beams of reds, purples, blues and greens bounced off the walls. There were tables filled with mostly men. Booths all along the sides. The stages to the left, and the bar to the right. She spotted Cook, whispering in some girls ear across the bar. Rolled her eyes and headed towards him.

He'd spotted her midway, pulling back from the girl and smiling like a git. The girl didn't seem all to impress about Naomi stealing Cooks attention. "Blondie!" He yelled, slapping the table with excitement. "Fucking aye! You came. Atta' girl!" Naomi watched as the girl walked away in a huff, taking her seat.

She shrugged, "Nothing else to do."

He slammed a glass in front of her, "Too fucking right. If you weren't such a brain, I would've gladly got you a job here. But a girl like you couldn't work in a place like this." He pulled up a bottle of vodka, pouring her a double.

"What are you trying to say Cook?" She teased him.

He smiled, that adorable smile, showing a side to Cook that Naomi had never seen. "You know, you're clever." He complimented. Earning a genuine smile from Naomi.

"You're a lot nicer than most people think." She smirks.

"Fuck you." he laughs.

"Fuck you right back." She laughs with him. She watches Cook excuse himself to tend to a few men. Smiles at him. Thinks of him maybe as a friend now. Could see the two of them hitting it off, despite the contrast in personalities.

But then an all too familiar feeling overwhelms her. That burn. That fucking burn. She looks down at her bare arm. Her skin turning a shade of red. She looks over her shoulder. Trying to make out where the feeling is coming from. But the lights are too much, and the noise is too loud.

"Yo blondie. You good?" Cooks voice snaps her out of it.

"Yeah. No. Fine..." She trails off, looking back once more.

"You know what you need, TEQUILA!" He holds the bottle of grinning. She sighs, giving into him, sliding the glass over. "Tell you what, I'll do a shot with you."

They clink glasses, downing their shots.

"Drinking on the job Cookie?" A familiar voice asks. Naomi looks to the side of the bar. Catching those stoic blue eyes. Watches as Effy sways in behind the bar. Naomi can't take her eyes off of the woman. Cladded in thigh high boots and a very low cut, black one piece. She swallows down hard as Effy brings her gaze back to Naomi.

"Heard you were in town." She says.

Naomi's mind retraces to her text, and the E. She contemplates for a second. It could have been Effy. The all too fucking knowing Effy.

"Funny that." She replies, not wanting to give so much away.

Effy flicks her brows up suggestively, before rounding the bar to Naomi's side, slipping her hand into the blondes. "Follow me." Her breath tickles Naomi's ear. Her eyes lighting up with surprise. She looks at Cook for an answer, but he's no help with his eager smile, and animated bouncing.

Effy's grip on her hand tightens. She places a foot onto the ground, grabbing her jacket as Effy begins to drag her away. She takes her down the dimly lit corridor, passing girls dressed in all kinds of sexy outfits. She should have said no. But she was too fucking surprised, and intrigued by Effy.

They stopped in front of a door, where Effy swiped a card from her bra, unlocking it.

"Take a seat." Her voice echos. The rooms dark. With only a spot light on the chair in the middle.

"What the fuck?" Naomi asks, trying to see Effy through the light. Her senses start to get the better of her, and she wants to get out. "If this is some kind of fucking set up-"

"Just take the seat Naomi. Don't worry so much." Effy sighs, locking the door.

"Don't worry? This looks like a fucking interrogation room to me." She challenges.

Effy laughs, "Babe. Relax. Trust me." She startles Naomi with a chaste kiss. Catching her completely off guard.

"Mmm, what the-" Naomi mumbles as Effy pulls back.

"Just take the seat." She guides her. Naomi's mesmerized. Following Effy like a lost little puppy. _Just the alcohol._ She tells herself.

She takes the seat willingly. Waiting for her next instruction. Trying to follow Effy in the light that barely shines on the woman. Effy takes her hands from behind, softly placing them behind the chair. "You're a woman of the law, right?" She whispers, placing her head on Naomi's shoulder.

She nods.

"Good. Then handcuffs wont hurt." Before she can protests, the steel is locked around her wrists.

"Effy, what the fuck!" She pulls at her arms.

"Like I said. Relax and enjoy." Naomi grows worried as Effy's voice becomes more distant. Eyes widening as the door slams shut, and she is enveloped in complete darkness.

"Effy?" It's quiet at first.

No response.

"EFFY!" She yells the second time.

Again, no answer.

.

It's a good five minutes later, when the door slams against the wall, light beaming into the room. Naomi tries to turn her head, catching only the dark figure and its looming shadow. The door closes, and the darkness returns. A sight all too familiar for her.

"Let me out of here!" She insists frantically. But there's no answer. "Come on, your fun is fucking over! This isn't funny."

A light finger tip is placed on her shoulder. It burns. Fucking scorches.

She freezes. Breath hitching at the touch.

"My fun is just getting started." That husky voice whispers into her ear.

She swallows down hard. Closing her eyes at the voice. A mix of fear and yet feeling relaxed at the same time takes over her. She fails to see the voices owner. Feels the weight of her body straddle her. Closes her eyes as Emily runs her hands through Naomi's hair.

Tingles as her lips are met with Emily's for a wet kiss. She pushes for more as Emily retracts. "Miss me?" She asks playfully.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asks catching her breath, anger passing through her tone.

"Question is. What are you doing, _here_?" Emily begins to grind her hips against Naomi. Naomi wonders how she's going to comprehend a thing when Emily's doing the things she is doing.

"C-Cook invited me for a drink." She manages. Wishing her hands weren't cuffed. Cursing the wetness between her legs.

"Is that so?" Emily asks playfully. "So I guess this was a bonus." She whispers into her ear, following it with a lick.

"Em-"

"Don't speak." Emily hushes her with her lips. Naomi tries to push away, turning her head to the side, leaving Emily's lips pressed against her cheek. "You know you want me." She smiles against Naomi's cheek.

"Was it you?" She asks, feeling Emily's hands trace up and down her arms.

"Was it me?" Emily repeats, confused.

"Stop playing games with me. The text." Naomi replies, regaining her breath again.

"Maybe." Emily whispers against her cheek playfully.

"Just give me a straight answer for once!" Naomi grows agitated, taking Emily by surprise. "please." Whispers tha last part.

"Yes." Emily kisses up her neck.

"How did you know?" Naomi tries for words, feeling the ache pulsate down low.

"A little bird told me." She replies, sliding her hands up Naomi's shirt, circling her thumb under the mound of her breasts.

"Emily." Naomi moans.

"You said you wanted a straight answer, once." Emily words spill against the blondes lips. "C'mon, games are fun."

Naomi gives in. Biting for another kiss, frustrated with pent up agitation. Pulling at her restraints. Emily feels herself becoming more turned on, grinding harder at the emotion Naomi's portraying. Until she remembers her role. Begins to slow down the kisses.

"I should go." She whispers, softly. She presses her tits into Naomi, as she reaches around the back of the chair, placing the key into Naomi's hand. "Just one tip. Don't look directly at the cameras." With on last chaste kiss, Naomi catches a glimpse of Emily's bare, inked side, as she struts out of the room. Leaving Naomi in the dark, desperately trying to unlock her handcuffs.


	13. The Crooked Line

**A/N:** **So I know I've been hitting it hard with the cliffies lately. But that's just the way I like to write. I like to leave people wanting more. So I hope it doesn't annoy you too much. Also, there's a lot of unanswered questions and shit. but everything will eventually come to the surface. And there'll be some legit Naomily action soon. Hope you all stick around for the ride. **

**Your reviews leave me smiling like a fool. It still amazes me that people read what I write, let alone take the time to tell me what they think. So THANK YOU! And please, if you have a story of your own, let me know. I;d love to read it ;) Toodles.**

* * *

_The Crooked Line_

.

She woke the next morning in a haze. Wrists hurting like a bitch. Rolling onto her side, squinting at the red lights that laughed at her with the time. Letting out a groan, she reached out for her phone, seeing the light flash.

One new message.

**Hows the head blondie? ;) **

She closes her eyes, memories of the night flashing over in her mind. Seeing Cook at the bar. Being dragged away by Effy. Emily's lips on hers. The way Emily fucked with her mind. Taking fucking forever trying to unlock the handcuffs. Escaping the room, running into Cook frantically.

"_Whoa babe. Slow down yeah? Whats the matter?" He asked. _

"_Those fucking...fucking." She could barely say a thing. Looking around for any sight of Emily or Effy. Ignoring the girls that passed by with smirks. _

"_Careful with those two Naomikins." Cook warned, gaining Naomi's frustrated attention. _

"_Why are all of you so fucking cryptic. I'm sick of all these half ass answers." She pulled away from his grasp. Only to be caught again. _

"_I'm looking out for you okay. C'mon, i'll take you home." _

He had taken her home. Made sure she was okay. His face screamed with guilt.

"_Emily never gives out dances. Not personal ones anyway." Cook had stated as they entered her apartment. _

"_What?" Naomi spat confused._

_Cook rolled his eyes. "Effy sorta told me. Emily wanted you there tonight." He admitted. _

"_What the fuck!" Naomi yelled._

"_Chillax yeah? At least I told you. Don't worry though, I'm on your side." Cook reassured. Only angering her further._

"_My side? Why are there fucking sides. What the fuck is going on?" She demanded. _

"_Why do you have so many locks?" Cook asked, completely ignoring Naomi's question._

"_What?" She asked exasperated. _

"_Locks. Why so many?" He gestured to the five locks on her door. _

_She shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I just like to feel...safe." She bit on her bottom lip. _

_Cook nodded. "Always good to feel safe." he started towards the door. "Make sure you lock em all. Night Naomeo." he grinned, closing the door behind him._

_She sighed, realizing Cook had just avoided her questions. Everyone was avoiding her questions. _

She looked down at her wrists, rubbing at the red graze from pulling. Closing her eyes once more. Remembering the feel of Emily straddling her. Grinding her hips against her. The way every nerve in her body stood to attention. Feels herself writhing at the thought. Opens her eyes in frustration.

"Fuck sakes." she sighs, throwing her hands down on her bed. Can't stand the way Emily makes her feel. Can't stand the way she's hooked on this woman she barely knows. All she knows is there's this connection. This fucked up connection. Where she's drawn to Emily. She's the fucking moth, every time.

Then she remembers Emily's words. _Don't look at the cameras. _Why? Why shouldn't she look at the cameras? She hated this thought of being a pawn in some fucked up game Emily was playing. She was smarter than that. A fucking lawyer for crying out loud. But that didn't matter when it came to Emily.

She was a fucking pawn, and Emily was the Queen.

.

She had decided to get up. Not wanting to waste her last day of freedom. After all she started her new job tomorrow. As a family court lawyer. She hated injustice. And her own personal demons led her to the family court. Her mother tried so hard to convince her not to. But Naomi wouldn't have it. She had to do right. She felt the need to be a voice for those so similar to her. She feared that it may bring up personal issues for her. But she also saw it as her way of dealing. She was strong in the court. Someone else when she wakled back and forth, questioning. She had confidence. Didn't give a fuck.

She decided to go for another walk. After all she knew hardly anyone in Bristol. Didn't have people she considered her friends. There was Cook. But seeing Cook would make her think of Emily. And she needed to forget Emily. Clearly last night proved that Emily was fucking with her. Mind fucking her. She didn't need that in her life.

So she walked through the streets of Bristol. Finding her feet walking in the direction of the park she had come across on her first day here. She took a seat at the empty park bench. Mimicking her actions from the previous time she was there. Pulling out her packet of cigarettes. Lighting up the stick.

She sat looking at the still lake, puffing away on her cigarette. Relishing in the moment. Until the released sigh a woman next to her released, taking a seat next to the blonde. Not wanting to seem rude, Naomi glanced over instinctively. Noticing the woman's exposed arm. The ink that covered her tanned skin. Sliding her eyes upwards. Seeing dark hair tied up in a loose bun. Eyes framed with glasses. The woman was familiar. But Naomi couldn't seem to place her.

She looked away before she was caught. Leaving it for sometime, before casually looking back, catching the woman's eyes. She too did a double take, face trying to place the blonde.

"Katie's friend right?" She asked.

_The salon girl! _

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Hi..." she wanted to go for a name, but honestly had no fucking clue.

"Serena." Serena extended her hand. Naomi nodded taking it.

"Naomi." She offered a smile.

"Ah, that's it. So what brings you to good old Bristol again?" Serena asked, lighting up a cigarette of her own.

For some reason Naomi didn't feel threatened by Serena. She almost felt real with her. "Just moved here for a new job."

Serena nods, impressed. "Congratulations. Bet Katie wasn't too happy about that?"

It seems weird, having a complete stranger talk about her best friend. She'd almost forgotten that Serena knew the Fitch twins. _Both_ of them.

"Mmm, not exactly. But she's _happily married_ now." Naomi emphasized the last part lightly.

Serena suppressed a laugh, "Everything that girl dreamed of. Though I thought things may have changed with her. Guess not." Serena shrugged.

"Changed?" Naomi asked, curious.

"Katie and Emily weren't as different as they are now when we were younger." Serena said. Naomi stopped herself from asking more. Figuring that it would seem rude to press on.

"You've known the twins for some time then?" It felt weird saying 'The twins'. She didn't know why, it just did.

"Since we were little. My Father and Rob are best friends. I tell you, those girls make life very entertaining." Serena smiles off looking into the park.

Naomi hates that she's so curious about the twins. She had come on this walk to forget about last night. Forget about Emily. But after hearing a few words from Serena, she's already back to wanting to know more about the twins.

"Aunt Serena, can we go home now. I'm tired." A small familiar voice captures Naomi's attention. She looks to the side of the bench where Serena sits. Seeing those blue eyes.

"In a minute Honey." Serena answers, zipping up his jacket. Naomi watches, baffled.

"Hi." Samuel says to her over Serena's shoulder.

Serena looks up at Samuel, looking curiously back at Naomi. "You two know each other?" She asks.

"She was at the park last time we were here." He answers with a smile.

Naomi tenses up in the awkwardness. "That's right." she says. Figuring that she should probably say something.

Serena smiles, standing up and taking his hand in hers. "Well, it was nice to see you again Naomi. No doubt we'll see more of you."

"You too. Bye." She replies with a sincere smile.

"Bye Naomi." Samuel waves to her. She waves back.

"I like her." Samuel looks up at Serena, looking back for another glance of Naomi, who's completely oblivious to their conversation.

"Don't think you're alone on that one buddy." Serena smiles back down at him, amused.

.

She decides to check out the library later. Figures that she should get herself a card there. She loves to read. The young girl at the desk, with her legs propped on the table, reading a magazine, has yet to notice her.

"Ahem." She fakes a cough. Tapping her fingers against the wooden table. The girl pulls down her magazine, glaring over the top of it, rolling her eyes she puts down the magazine, along with her feet.

"Can I help you?" She's far from enthusiastic about it.

"Yes. I'd like to sign up for a library card." Naomi drips with attitude. _Little bitch._

The girl sighs, pulls out a form and slides it across. "Fill this out and bring it back with your I.D"

Naomi snatches the paper, and sits at the nearest desk to fill out the form. She quickly does so, and makes her way back to the girl. "Did it." The girl repeats her actions, putting her feet back on the ground, and looks over the form.

A laugh escapes her lips. "Are you having a laugh?" She asks.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asks offended.

"Naomi Campbell?" She blurts out through laughter.

Naomi rolls her eyes,_ fucking typical. _Slides her I.D over with a cynical smile. "Yes, Naomi fucking Campbell."

The girl looks it over, then back at Naomi. "That's well fucked up." She mumbles, pulling out a library card, and begins to sign Naomi up. Within five minutes she's done, and Naomi has her new library card. She snatches her card, and takes of towards the aisles of books.

She heads towards the crime section. She can't help it. She's always loved a good crime novel. She runs her fingers along the books, seeing over the top through the gaps. Tries not to make eye contact with anyone.

After walking up and down a few aisles, having picked out a book, Naomi stops dead in her tracks, when her eyes catch the sight of flaming red hair. _You've got to be shitting me._

She screws her face up at the way the girl behind the counter stands to attention. Rolls her eyes at the stupid little smile she gives Emily. She wonders just what the fuck Emily is doing in a library?

She watches as Emily bends her head down slightly, then asks the girl a question. Freezes when Emily turns her head, searching.

_Oh fuck._

Emily starts towards the aisles. And Naomi turns, trying to find a way out. Knowing that it's highly unlikely she's going to make it out of here without being scene. She rounds a few corners. Paces down a few aisles. Before hiding in the children section. _This is the last place she'd expect to find me. _

"You're a little advanced for children books, aren't you?" There's that voice. That fucking raspy, husky, sexy as hell voice.

Naomi looks across at the redhead, rolling her eyes. "You're a little presumptuous for libraries, aren't you?" Naomi fires back, before she realizes the words have left her mouth. She can't help but blush at the way Emily looks impressed.

"Fair call. So, how are you?" Emily asks casually. Riling Naomi up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She blurts out. Catching a glare from a mother.

Emily laughs at the way the woman looks disgusted, dragging her child away. "What's your problem?" Emily asks, furthering Naomi's anger.

"My problem!" Naomi almost yells.

"Excuse me miss, this is a library!" And elderly lady hushes the two of them. Emily goes to drag Naomi away to a less occupied area, but Naomi pulls her hands away feircely.

"Don't touch me." She hisses.

"Oh...kay." Emily drags out confused.

"Seriously, are you like schizophrenic or something?" She whispers sharply.

"I'm taking this is about last night?" Emily suggests, almost rolling her eyes.

"Of course this about last night!" Naomi's voice raises a pitch higher.

"You...didn't like it?" Emily asks, playing dumb.

"Of course I didn't!"

Emily tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes practically fucking the blonde. "Your body said otherwise."

Naomi huffs with frustration. "I don't even know you. And frankly I wish I didn't want to get to know you."

She goes to walk away, feeling Emily's grip around her wrists. "You're right. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. And you shouldn't want to get to know me. And I shouldn't want to get to know you. But, I just...can't help it." Emily admits.

"Then stop fucking playing games with me." For once, Naomi feels like she has the upper hand on Emily.

"It was just a bit of fun." Emily shrugs.

"It was more than that. And you know it. And a lap dancer, seriously?" Naomi says, raising her brows.

Emily lips fall into a smile, "Who said I was a lap dancer? Try bar manager" Emily smirks, stepping around Naomi.

Naomi watches as she walks away. Fucking hates the fact that Emily is always the one to walk away. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Emily ripped the rug from underneath her feet.


	14. Stolen Trademark

**Holy shit! You guys are mad crazy with reviews! What can I say, they blow me away! Thank you all so freaking much! I wish I could respond to all of them, but know that I appreciate each and every one of them! ;) So we're getting to a point in the story that I _was_ going to hold off for a while, but then thought fuck it! Let's do it! Hope it doesn't throw you off! **

**This one goes out to my blood, Kiwi! For your courage ;) Chur bro! **

**Loves **

**E5O xx**

* * *

_Stolen Trademark_

..

..

Naomi left the library, having issued out one book. Made her way home, and decided to pick out her outfit for her first day at work. She like to be organized. She opts for a black pencil skirt, with a white short sleeved blouse. She likes to look presentable. And if there's anything she's learned from Katie, it's that high waist pencil skirts work for her. After all she wants to make an impression. After sorting out her clothes, she double checks her briefcase. Making sure she has enough stationary and her books.

Everything's in order, and she decides to crawl into her bed, with her book, and escape reality for the night. Forget about Emily. Because that's the last thing she needs right now.

.

She briskly made her way from the cab to the building, titled 'Jones & Harper Law Firm.' Pulling the over sized, beige colored jacket tighter at the collar, Naomi found warmth as she pushed through the spinning door.

She made her way to reception, where a brunette girl, whom Naomi would guess to be around her age, sat in a swivel chair, headset placed on her ears. She waited patiently as the girl finished her conversation. Reading her name tag, _Sophia._

"Can I help you?" Sophia asked, brightly smiling.

"Hi. I'm Naomi Campbell.-"

Before Naomi could finish, Sophia was up out of her seat, buzzing a button, and rounding the desk. "The new girl right? I'll just get Brian for you."

Shortly after, a thirty something, sandy haired man walked out. Looking sharp in a black suit, he pulled at the front of his jacket. "You must be Naomi Campbell. Brian Parker, pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand, which Naomi gladly accepted.

"Follow me through, and we'll get you set up in your office. Thanks Sophia." Brian followed through with his arm, leading Naomi down the corridor. She was sure to flick Sophia a thankful smile, before taking the first steps towards her new career.

"Here we are. It's nothing special, but I'm sure it will suit you fine. I hear you're our promising new talent?" Brian smiles leaning against the door frame. Naomi places her briefcase down on her new desk. Looking out the window down at the bustling street.

"I hope I can live up to the expectation." She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly. You'll be under my wing for the first week. So I'll just leave you to get set up, then I'll show you around the office. How's that sound?"

Naomi can already tell she's going to like Brian. He seems easy going. Not like most of the suits she's come across. In other words, not some up tight prick who thinks he's better than everyone else. It eases her nerves immediately, and she silently thanks the gods for giving her a break.

"Sounds good to me." She smiles. He nods, and leaves her to it. She wanders the room for a minute, looking over the shelves of books already in her office. Picking up a few, flicking through the pages, before a knock at her door startles her.

"Ready?" Brian sticks his head through the door, with a toothy grin.

Naomi snaps the book shut, placing it back. "As I'll ever be." She sings her head with a smile, following him out the door. Across from her office is Brian's. Next to him is Alice's. Brian quickly stops by, tapping on the door.

"Come in." The voice calls.

"Just doing the rounds with the new girl. Naomi, Alice, Alice, Naomi." Brian introduces. Naomi notices Alice's body language first. She comes across as a stuck up bitch. Looking up from her desk, over the top of her glasses, as if they've interrupted her.

"Nice to meet you." Naomi waves awkwardly.

Alice presses her lips tightly together, before removing her glasses, placing them aside. Clasping her hands together with a smile, "You too. Brian, have you got that file I asked about earlier?" She casts Naomi to the sides within seconds.

Brian smiles at Noami sincerely, "I'll have it to you by lunch time." He nods, ushering Noami out of the office, closing the door behind him. "Watch out for that one. Total bitch."

Naomi can't help the snort that slides out. "Trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side. She's more so a pain in the ass than anything." He laughs.

They stop in at the next office, the doors already open, and Naomi feels less afraid to step in with Brian. "James!" He exclaims. Whom Naomi assumes to be James, a dark haired, chiseled face, more relaxed looking man sits against his desk with some files in his hands.

"Mate, what's up?" He asks, looking up smile spread on his face. "Hello." He greets Naomi, blue eyes bright.

"This here is Naomi. The new girl. This is James. Him, Alice and I are the only family court lawyers here. And you, of course." Naomi wishes Brian would stop introducing her as that already, but it seems only fair. And true.

James wipes his hands against his trouser, extending a hand, "Nice to meet you. Glad to have another pretty face on the team. And I'm not talking about Alice." He laughs.

Naomi laughs along with him, "Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

"You still up for that pint after work?" Brian asks. James grins.

"You know it. After dealing with bitch face, I'm going to need it. Hey, why don't you join us?" He suggests to Naomi. Brian looks at her with eager eyes.

She's reluctant at firsts, but doesn't see the harm, "Sure, why not." she shrugs.

James rounds his desk, sitting the papers on top. "That's the spirit! I think I like her already." James points out with a wink.

"Right, let's get you through your first day then, shall we?" Brian leads Naomi out once again.

.

.

They spend most of the day in Brian's office, him setting her up with her work email. Giving her the lowdown on the judges, and how they operate at the firm.

"So, Naomi, I'm curious, why family law?" Brian asks, sleeves rolled up, leaning back into his chair, stretching his arms up above his head.

Naomi shrugs, "I hate injustice."

Brian laughs at her answer, "Don't we all. But that can't be it..." He presses on, scrutinizing her.

She tugs that bottom lip of hers between her teeth, letting out a sigh. "To be honest, personal experience." She responds, seeing Brian's eyes lower.

"I like that. Fighting the good fight." He nods in a silent agreement, not to pursue anymore information.

"What about you?" She asks eagerly. More so to take the light off herself, and cover up the nerves bubbling in her system.

"Father was one." He shrugs, "At first, I hated the idea of becoming an up tight wanker like him. But then one day, I saw him in action. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be better. He was a criminal lawyer though. I wanted to stand on my own." Naomi nods that silent agreement again, then looks over the pictures of Brian with a little boy and girl.

"My sisters kids." He answers. "I don't have any of my own."

"They're beautiful." She replies.

Brian checks the clock, reading quarter to five. "Fuck it. We've done enough today. I'll just run these to Alice, get my head bitten off for being late, then what say we go get that pint?"

"Sounds good to me. Good luck." She laughs, watching Brian head into Alice's office.

"Ready new girl?" James pops his head into the office.

Naomi throws her jacket over her forearm, and picks up her briefcase, "It's Naomi." She laughs.

"I like new girl better." He grins. James almost reminds her of an intelligent, sharp version of Cook. Finds the irony in the fact that they share the same name.

Brian exits Alice's office with a sigh of relief, and joins Naomi and James as they make their way to the pub. "I take she's not coming then?" Naomi looks back towards Alice's closed door.

James snorts with laughter, "You kidding me? She wouldn't be caught dead with us. Well, maybe Brian, if he asked her out on a date."

Naomi looks between the two of them, laughs at the way Brian shakes his head. "Shut it you."

"Oh come on. She's got the fucking hots for you mate, just give her some so she'll leave the rest of us alone!"

"Don't listen to him, he's a twat." Brian tells Naomi, as they enter the heat bearing pub.

"I'm right. You just wait and see." James whispers. "Tell you what new girl, first one is on me." James calls the barman, "Three pints please."

They take their drinks to the nearest table. Naomi can't help but relax with the two men that are now her new coworkers.

"So new girl. You're from London yeah? Know anyone round these ways?" James asks, downing almost half of his pint. _Yep, definitely like Cook._

"My friend Katie used to live here." She contemplates mentioning the others, but decides not to. Feels almost guilty.

"Katie..." James draws out, waiting for an elaboration.

Naomi finishes her sip, "Fitch." She answers. James eyes light up. Naomi looks at Brian, confused. He shrugs in response.

"No fucking way, Katie Fitch." He whistles, "Used to go to middle school with that one. Fit girl she was. Her sister was always a bit of a loner." His words throw Naomi off. _Emily? A loner?_

"You were twelve." Brian shakes his head disappointed.

"What, twelve year olds can be fit?" James shrugs.

Naomi snorts with laughter,"That sounds all kinds of wrong. And you're supposed to be a _family_ lawyer?"

James grins. "One of the best." He winks. "You know what I meant. Seriously though, how is Katie?" James asks eagerly.

"Married." Naomi smirks as James face drops. Brian chuckles next to her.

"Too bad." James laughs, ordering another pint.

.

After unlocking all five locks to her apartment, Naomi throws her belongings on the sofa, slouching down next to them. Seeing the flashing red light on her phone, she pushes the button.

The monotone voice tells her she has once new message.

Katie's voice soon echos into her apartment, "Where the fuck are you? Ring me asap bitch. I want to know all about your first day." End of messages.

Naomi sighs, picking up her phone, she dials Katie's home number. After three rings, it picks up. "Hello?" It's Katie, sounding rather pissed.

"Thank you for the lovely message you left me earlier." Naomi laughs.

"'Bout fucking time! Where have you been?" Katie asks.

"I'm sorry Mum, I went to the pub with a few...colleagues." She wants to say friends, but it's a bit early for that.

"Guys or girls?" Katie asks shortly.

Naomi rolls her eyes at Katie's lack of subtlety. "Guys. Two of them even." She can almost hear Katie's lips stretch into a smile.

"Nice. Are they fit?"

"Katie! They're my coworkers."

"And?"

"They're not my type."

"You don't even have a type!"

"Exactly."

The line goes silent.

"I miss you." It catches Naomi off guard, and she can almost hear the slur in Katie's voice.

"Are you drunk?"

"No...maybe."

"It's a Monday night?"

"So?"

"So, you don't usually drink on a Monday night."

"I could."

"What's wrong?"

Again, there's a short silence.

"Freds and I had like, a fight."

"I see. And what was this fight about? Obviously it upset you if you're drinking?"

"Just about...people. It was fucking stupid really. I told him what I thought of the people back in Bristol, and he got all pissy about it and took off. Probably off somewhere getting high."

"What about the people in Bristol?"

"Just like, you know, _Effy_ and that lot." She hears Katie choke out the words. Slightly confused about where this is all coming from.

"Right. And what do you think of them?"

"I'd rather forget them." Katie tells her, words slurring again. Naomi doesn't know if Katie is telling her this, or merely repeating it out loud for herself.

"Am I missing something?" Naomi dares to ask.

Katie sighs, "Just tell me that you miss me, love me, and that everything will be all right, yeah?" She asks desperately.

Naomi sighs, knowing that it's not a good idea, but knows that if Katie wants to hear it, she better just say it. "I miss you, love you and everything will be all right. Just give him time to cool down."

"Okay. You're right." Naomi rolls her eyes at her best friends words. "Thanks babes! I better go like, freshen up before he gets home. Talk soon, love ya."

"See you."

The line goes dead, and Naomi is left puzzled by the phone call.

.

Her first week goes well. She's grown accustomed to the way things operate at the firm. Get's to know more about her colleagues. Decides that Alice is an absolute bitch, who desperately needs some. James is practically Cook's twin, just sophisticated in a way. Sophia practically shadows her around the office, doing everything she can for Naomi. And that Brian, reminds her of Freddie.

Like Brian said, he took Naomi under his wing. She sat in on a few hearings, watching both James in Brian in action. Impressed by both of them. Becomes excited for when it will be her turn to shine.

She hasn't heard, nor seen Emily. Or Effy and Cook for that matter. And part of her is thankful for that. But behind it all, she feels afraid. Like something is brewing, and she's going to be nothing but blindsided.

It's on the Wednesday in her second week at the firm when Sophia buzzes her phone.

.

Sophia sits at her desk, typing up some client details when the door swings open. She notices his shoes first. The slick leather. The Armani suit. The way he strides with confidence, stirred with arrogance. His smile gives her the creeps, and his eyes are the mischievously blue.

"Good afternoon, Sophia." He stops, placing a hand on the counter, with a slick smile, reading down at her name tag.

"Good afternoon Sir, how may I help you." Sophia drops what she's doing, feeling completely intimated by the man.

"Well Sophia, could you place me in the direction of a Miss Naomi Campbell?" He asks.

"I'll just see if she's free."

.

Naomi picks up her phone, seeing the office number flashing, putting aside her paperwork. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sophia, there's someone here to see you at the desk. Just checking if you're free?" Sophia looks up at the man, whose smirk intimated her even more.

"No problem, I'll be right there."

"I'll let him know."

Sophia hangs up the phone, "She'll be with you in a second." she informs him.

"Thank you, Sophia." The way he says her name gives her the shivers.

Naomi makes her way into the reception foyer, noticing the man waiting for her at the desk. Confused as to who he is, and what he wants with her.

"You must be Naomi." He extends a hand.

"That I am." She accepts it with a smile, "How can I help you, Mr..."

"Stonem, Tony Stonem. I was hoping you could help me out?"

Naomi feels her heart jump at the name. Tries her best to keep her exterior calm. "Why don't we take this to my office?" She suggests. Tony follows her through.

.

"So, Tony? What is it that you need my help with exactly?" Naomi gestures for him to take a seat. But he doesn't take the offer. Instead he traces around her office, scanning over her text books, looking out of her side window.

"Nice view you've got." He admirers, and Naomi senses kick into overdrive.

"Yes, it's lovely." She answers, distantly.

"Thing is Naomi. I want full custody of my kid." He tells her sharply, leaning against the window sill.

"Okay." She nods, "Why don't we start with some details." She pulls out her notebook, scribbling down what she knows already.

"What is the current situation, joint custody? Cause of separation, divorce?" Naomi asks.

"No divorce, cause of separation..." He thinks it over, "Personal differences. Current situation_ is_ joint Custody. But my mother tends to have a lot of influence." He shakes his head.

"Right. And you want to fight you're ex-partner for full custody. So, what _is_ your fight? Bad mother? Unfit?" Naomi throws out suggestions, twirling her pen.

"Hmm." Tony ponders. "She's an all right mother I guess. When she's around. When she's not palming him off to my family. Her family has done sweet fuck all to help us out, and frankly, I want her out of the picture."

"I see." Naomi scribbles down the information, or lack of that Tony has informed her with.

"I've got to run. But, how about we schedule another meeting, say next week? Same day and time? Here's my card with my details." He hands her a small red and black card with his details. Reading the italic _Red Light Vision,_ at the top of the card. Can feel the heat flushing in her cheeks. Her suspicions were correct. And it smacks her in the head like a rock. _Fucking Effy's brother!_

"You all right?" Tony asks after Naomi is seemingly silent for a second too long.

"Sorry, just...long day." She lies, placing the card on the page, closing her book.

"I know how that feels." He smiles, as she stands to walk him out to the foyer.

.

Sophia types away at her desk when the door swings open again. She notices the shoes first. Black combat boots, black jeans, that if they're were any tighter, Sophia was sure there would be a lack of circulation. The leather jacket. And the pinned up scarlet tainted hair.

That intimidation and slight confusion returns to Sophia. "Can I help you?" Sophia offers.

"Yeah. Sophia." The girl flicks her eyes down to read the name tag, looking around some more. "Naomi in?" She asks.

"She's uh, actually with a client at the moment, can I take a message?" Sophia asks, fear evident in her voice.

"I'll wait." The girl smirks. Leaning over the counter, until the sound of Naomi's voice snatches her attention.

.

"I'm glad you're on board with this Naomi." Tony strides confidently next to her, Naomi looks at him, notices that cocky smirk of his grow wider as his eyes set on something. She follows his line of eyesight. Her own eyes bulging.

"Emily!" The word slips out of her mouth, at a higher pitch than she would have liked.

Emily's features grow dark at the sight of the two of them.

"Hello lover." Tony smirks, looking between the two of them.

"You fucking prick." Emily spits at him.

"Now that's not very lady like." Tony's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Emily!" Naomi's voice laced with disgust. "What the hell are you doing here?"

But she receives no answer, "Fuck you." it's directed only at Tony, before she takes off out into the street. Leaving Tony pleased, and Naomi completely fucking baffled.

"Always running off, that one." Tony's voice seems so distant, as Naomi's mind thrashes around with confusion.

.

She doesn't know why she does it. This is the last thing she needs, Emily coming in, making a fucking scene over God knows what. In front of her first ever client, not to mention Sophia at the desk. And then she had to go and chase after Emily. But it's too late now. She's already out on the street, chasing the fiery redhead.

"Emily!" She calls, as Emily turns left into a less busier street. "Will you fucking stop!" She yells, successfully catching the redheads attention.

"What?" Emily snaps, turning her heel.

"_What? _What the fuck was that? Why the hell were you even in my work?" Naomi questions.

"I was looking for you." She says, exasperated.

"What for?" Naomi fires back.

"It doesn't matter now." Emily retaliates, shoving her hands into her pockets, ready to walk away.

"And why the fuck not?" She's taken back by Naomi's raised voice. Spins at her surprised.

"Because." She shoots at her.

Naomi's hand drops to her thigh in frustration, "Oh, great. That's just fucking great isn't it. Another half ass answer! I just love how fucking informative you are." The sarcasm rips from Naomi's lips, through Emily.

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Emily hits back, masking herself with defense.

Naomi shakes her head, "I ask myself that all the time. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you. With this" she gestures between them, "Whatever the fuck _this is_! There's something, you and I both know that. But, honestly, I'm sick of it. So fucking sick of it. When you're ready to explain yourself, _if you ever are_, then _maybe_ I'll listen." And with that, Naomi spins on her heel. Leaving Emily for the first time standing on her own and laced with guilt.


	15. Sit To Understand

**A/N: *Waves nervously* Hi :) So I know it's been a while. I apologize if this is utter shit & for the delay. I'm trying to get back into this for all those people who are still reading it. **

**This is for Martina for her birthday, even though I'm a little late? :) **

**And that annoying girl who seems to be distracting me a lot lately :P x**

**Again, so sorry if it is rubbish. **

**E5O x**

* * *

Naomi spends the entire week occupying herself with work. She's decided to take on Tony's case. It's her big break into being seen as a respectable colleague in her firm. And if she can take this, she hopes that she'll earn more cases and evidently, more respect. Instead of being the new girl.

She hasn't heard from Emily for a week. And she's fucking thankful for it. Because she needs to concentrate. And Emily is a hands down distraction.

She's relieved that she's made it through an entire week. She loves Friday. And come five o'clock, she's free.

"Hey newbie. You up for a pint?" James pops his head through her door.

"Only if you're buying?" She smirks.

He rolls his eyes, "You've learned fast. First round on me then. You take the second. Deal?"

"Deal." Naomi packs up her belongings, and follows James out to meet Brian, before heading off to the pub.

Three pints later, Naomi decides she should go home before she ends up too drunk to walk herself home. The boys insist on buying her a cab. But she prefers the walk. It's not far.

She makes her way upstairs to her apartment, fondling around for her keys. She attempts to unlock one of the five locks, when her brows furrow at the slightly ajar door.

She eases the door open, on red alert. She slowly places her bag on the ground and tip toes to the kitchen counter. She throws her hand under the bench, ripping the handgun she has attached underneath. She trembles, holding it to her chest.

She jumps at the sound of clinks in her bathroom. Tightening the grip on her hand gun. She's never shot anybody before. Hell, she's never even had to grab her gun before. But this is it. This is what all those classes were for.

She stalks down the hall, back pressed to the wall. She stands outside the bathroom door, heart pounding against her chest. She waits as the footsteps begin.

As soon as she sees the intruder, her arm extends, clicking the safety latch.

"Jesus Christ!" Emily yells, ducking out of harms way.

Naomi's eyes bulge at the sight of red hair. "Emily!" she shrieks. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"What the fuck are you doing with a gun?" Emily challenges, holding her hands up in defence. Naomi lowers the gun.

"For situations like these of course. So, care to explain to me _why_ you broke into my apartment, and raided my bathroom?" Naomi cocks a brow, that is all too sexy for Emily's liking.

The redheads lips curl into a smirk. "I needed to pee." She shrugs. Naomi lifts the gun up. Emily's hands shoot back up in defence. "Okay, okay. I came to see you. Jesus, will you put that thing down!"

Naomi realeases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "By breaking into my apartment? Are you that insane?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me in other wise." Emily bites back. But she didn't come here to fight. She came here to sort things out with Naomi.

"Well then what is it you came to see me about?" Naomi crosses her arms across her chest.

"You're well fit holding a gun, you know? I never really pictured you as the type-"

"Emily!"

"What?"

"Answer the bloody question already." Naomi almost yells.

"Fine. I came to apologize for what happened at your work. It was stupid of me. There."

Naomi isn't sure she believes in any of the sincerity. But she decides on accepting. "Apology accepted." She rolls her eyes. "But please, warn me next time you decide to drop in."

Emily's annoying grin get the better of the blonde. "What are you smiling about?"

"You said again. Which means you want to see me again." Emily explains.

"Now would be a good time for you to leave." Naomi enforces with a light tone, brushing past Emily. The redhead follows, with a bounce in her step. Naomi opens the door.

"See you round Naoms." Emily smirks annoyingly. Naomi rolls her eyes, closing the door behind her.

.

.

She needs a glass of wine. Maybe even two. Fuck it, she'll drink the entire bottle. Because she needs a release, especially after seeing Emily. Fucking Emily. She could go an entire week without seeing Emily and think that she's stronger, that she can withstand the annoying charm of the short redhead. But clearly she thought wrong. She's well pissed by the time the phone rings. Part of her hopes it's Emily. That would be the part that's intoxicated and rather horny.

"Hellooo?" She answers, dancing lightly on her feet with the phone to her air.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You're sloshed!" Comes the lispy shriek on the other end.

Naomi's face lights up at the sound of Katie's voice. Definitely drunk. "Kaaaatie!" She calls, plopping down on her sofa.

"I bet you're really fitting in with the Bristol lot then." Katie scoffs.

"Aw you miss me." Naomi coos.

"When did I mention- never mind. Look, I was thinking of coming to stay for a few days."

Naomi gulps at this.

"I fucking heard that! Bitch!"

"No, no. Just hiccups is all. What about Freddie?" Naomi asks, suddenly feeling a little less hammered.

There's a pause on the other end. "That's kind of why I'm coming to stay."

"You two okay?" Naomi dares to ask. Not that she doesn't care, because of course she does.

"Fine babes. Just need a break is all. See you in a few days, oh and you better have some alcohol in the house by the time I get there. Love ya."

Before Naomi get's a chance to speak, the line goes dead.

"Well – fuck." She sighs, throwing the phone down and tossing back the last of her wine.

…

She wakes with the splitting headache that she knew was coming. But it's Saturday and she needs to get some groceries before she starves. So she finally crawls out of bed and washes away the stench of alcohol.

She makes her way towards the market, passing by the park. She takes note of the people there, there are some she's seen before, others that are new, but the one she's looking for isn't in her sight. Part of her is disappointed that she didn't see Samuel, and she doesn't even know why.

She carries on to the market, just grabbing the things she really needs, maybe another bottle of wine. There's just enough that she can manage to walk with. Taking her two bags from the cashier, she makes her way out the sliding doors. Stepping past the people on their way in.

"Hey." She doesn't even have time to process the voice before Emily appears in front of her.

"Uh, hi." she replies, hoisting up the bags.

"You need a hand with those?" Emily offers.

"No. No I'm fine – thank you." She offers a small smile.

"Cool." Emily replies, making her way past. Naomi rolls her eyes. _Why __is __every thing __so __bloody __awkward?_

"Hey Naomi?" The blonde turns at the mention of her name, finding Emily facing towards her. "What are you doing tonight?"

Naomi frowns at the question, is this woman serious? "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I'll pick you up around seven. Wear something nice." Emily winks. And before Naomi can answer, Emily is gone.

"Fucking hell." She mutters, making her way back home, bags in hand.

…

She doesn't even know what to dress for. Why she should even get dressed? All she knows is that Emily is supposedly picking her up at seven p.m. Well that's just great isn't it? She hasn't heard from the red head, and it's just past six o'clock! What if Emily was just joking? What if she get's all dressed up just for nothing?

She picks up her vibrating phone.

**Remember, wear something nice. E x**

Well maybe it wasn't a joke? But what does she have that passes as Emily's nice?

A dress? No that could be too fancy. Jeans? Too casual?

"Ugh!" She sighs, throwing her choices to the floor. "Fuck it." She grabs the second dress she threw on the ground. A nice, black tight fitting dress with mid length sleeves. It's nice and sophisticated. She pairs it with a pair of black heels and pins her hair up.

It's quarter to seven when Naomi paces through her living room. Why did I agree to this? God, I didn't even agree to this!

A knock on the door forces her to jump. Shaking her head at herself, "Who is it?" She calls nervously.

"Uh Emily? Who else were you expecting?" Comes the redheads voice.

Naomi opens the door, surprised. "I was expecting a seven p.m Emily. You're early." Naomi smirks.

Emily rakes her eyes over Naomi's body. "Wow, I didn't actually think you'd get dressed. I half expected you to be a stubborn bitch."

Naomi's brows shoot up with offense, "Is that your opening line?"

"Hello Naomi." Emily nods. "_That_ was supposed to be my opening line. You look, wow..." Emily's left speechless. Naomi takes pride in the effect.

"Hello to you to Emily. You look," Fucking hot, that's what. Dressed in black jeans with boot heels, ditching her usual combat boots. A navy blue singlet that hung low enough to give Naomi a good view, covered with a slick jacket. Her hair curled, tossed over one side.

"You look, lovely." Naomi finished.

Emily smirked, "I've never looked lovely before – you ready?" Naomi nods, lokcing each of her five locks before following Emily down the stairs.

"Would you please tell me where we are going?" Naomi asks, as Emily pulls away from the curb.

"That would be cheating." Emily grins, knowing just how to wind up Naomi. She loves the way the blonde rolls her eyes.

"Why did I agree to this?" She sighs, throwing her elbow onto the arm rest.

"Because you saw it as an oppurtunity to get to know me." Emily grins smugly, eventually pulling into a parking lot. "I hope you like Italian."

A resturaunt? Emily Fitch was taking her to a restaurant.

"Fitch." Emily tells the waiter. Naomi stands awkwardly, watching the way the waiter almost fears Emily. She wonders how others would view them. Did they look like they were on a date? _Was_ this a date?

She follows Emily and the waiter to the table, nodding to the waiter with a smile. Emily takes her jacket off, throwing it over her chair. The ink that swirls around her arms never fails to amaze Naomi. She crosses her legs under the table, squeezing them together to rid the ache between her legs, just from the sight of Emily.

"So how is your new job?" Emily asks. There was going to be a conversation? An actual civil conversation.

"It's fine. In fact it's fantastic." Emily watches in awe, the way Naomi's face lights up.

"And your co-workers, they treating you well?" Emily continues.

Naomi smirks. "They are."

"Good." Emily takes a sip of her water.

"How's the club going?" Naomi realizes then that the club is all she really knows about Emily.

"Business is steady."

And then they hit that wall. Naomi doesn't know where to go from here.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. It was Eff's idea." Naomi almost chokes on her water. Emily notices. Laughs a little. "I'd be happy to give you another show." Her voice dips low enough for only Naomi to hear.

She's speechless.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Naomi looks away with a laugh.

Emily loves seeing Naomi smile, "So, is Bristol everything my sister made it out to be?"

Naomi takes a minute to try and read Emily. Did she really just mention Katie? "Can't say I've really explored it."

"Can I take your order?" The waiter interrupts. Naomi's attention is snatched from Emily to him. But the red head takes a moment, watching Naomi. The way her hand rests on her neck. The way her neck stretches to look up at the waiter. That loose strand of blonde hair. And those eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. And maybe, just maybe, she wants to. This could be her way out of the shitty life she's found herself in.

She doesn't realize that both Naomi and the waiter are waiting for her to place her order until she hears Naomi call her name.

The blonde tries to read her again. Wonders if she'll ever find a way to read Emily Fitch.

The waiter leaves as Noami's phone starts to ring. "Sorry." She quickly aplogizes, opening her phone, seeing Katie's name flash across the screen. Her hearts starts to race. Shit.

"Hello?" Shit, shit.

"Hey bitch! Where the hell are you? I rang your home and you weren't there." Well obviously. "What's all that noise in the background?"

"I'm at a restaurant." Naomi replies, keeping her eyes off Emily.

Emily keeps her cool, casually watching others at their tables. Old people. Families. Couples. And then there's her and Naomi.

"With who?" Katie's voice shrieks over the phone, loud enough to catch Emily's attention. Naomi catches the red heads eyes roll.

Naomi looks to Emily, trying again to fucking read her. But it's impossible. "Just a friend from work." The words fall from her mouth. Emily attempts a smile, but for a second Naomi is sure that she saw those eyes fall.

"Like a date?"

Emily doesn't want to listen any more. But her sister still has that loud fucking mouth that is impossible to drown out.

Naomi catches Emily's eyes before she answers, "I don't know?"

Emily holds her eyes there. Locked with those deep blue eyes. Both searching for an answer. Naomi knows that Katie's rambling on about something. Even Emily can hear her sister's annoying voice.

"Naoms? Oi bitch, are you there?"

"Sorry...the reception is shit in here. What did you say?" Naomi desperately tries to hold on to Emily's attention.

"I said I'm going to come tomorrow, maybe stay for the week." Noami's eyes widen, casing Emily to laugh.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow! So you better have your date out of the house by then. See you tomorrow babes!"

Naomi doesn't get the chance to say goodbye. She hangs up her phone, placing it back in her purse.

"So Katie's coming huh?"

"Apparently." Is all Naomi can respond with.

"So if I asked you out on another date, it'd have to be when she's gone, right?" It's not flirty. It's not harsh. It's just blunt. Straight to the point. Naomi is filled with surprise and guilt all in one.

"I'm sorry...You-"

But Emily cuts her off. "No it's fine. I understand."

"So this is a date then?" Naomi asks carefully.

Emily smirks, shurgging her shoulders. "If you want it to be."

And there she goes again, flipping that fucking switch of hers again.


End file.
